Learning Curve
by Monzo the Saw
Summary: [Chapt. 8 is up] The titans are going to high school for heroes. I've basically kidnapped every character I could think of for this one. I've also got Ranma 12, DBZ and Love Hina crossovers and who knows what later. Read and find out!
1. First Day

A/N: Usual Disclaimer I own noting in this story, got it! Next I'm rating this Mature for future content and some language.

Ok here's the deal the Titans are going into high school for super heroes. Pairings will be found out as the story goes on, also you will noticed I have a lot of crossovers in this so if you are wondering I don't own them either, thank you.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: First day

The alarm clock blaring in his ear told him to get his ass out of bed if he wanted to catch the bus to school. Richard sat up on his bed and stretched his arms out and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. " Damn first days suck." He yawned as he made the way to his shower and turned on the scalding hot water. Standing there letting the hot water run over his back Richard thought about what awaited him at HHS (Hero High School), the type of people that would be in his classes, if he would make any friends, the only people that he could consider friends were some of his old squad mates and the only one left was Jack Masters (Red X if your wondering).

Life was hard for Rich with his parents gone and being adopted into a top secret military program that only a few people know about. The program took kids that had no families and adopted them to train as an elite strike force, but not only did they train them they also did a little genetic tampering, increasing their metabolism, strength, and mental capabilities to maximum. Rich and Jack were on the best team when the Columbian drug lord found out about the strike and captured and killed everyone except Jack and Rich who barely made it out alive, Rich has a long scar down the middle of his chest from the incident, when they found him and Jack, Rich's torso was drenched in blood while his arms were clean, that's where Jack gave him his nickname 'Robin' cause he looked like a red breasted robin.

Turning the shower off he stepped out and dried himself off before he dressed. " Lets see, first day of school what should I wear?" he asked himself before he picked out a pair of black combat boots polished to perfection, some green cargo pants just a little baggy, a black T-shirt that had 'Special Forces' on it in yellow letters, over the top of that he wore a black hooded sweat shirt. Stopping in the mirror he looked at himself. He saw an average kid with black hair and cool gray eyes looking back at him. As he walked out of his apartment he put on a pair of black sunglasses and locked his door. As he walked down the stairs he looked at his watch and noticed that if he didn't move it he was going to miss the bus and that was something he could do. So he jumped down the middle opening of the staircase, which was about four levels and ran out the door.

The bus was about a block away and heading at his corner. When it reached him and he got on he knew he was on the right bus. Some of the kids were floating a couple of school items in the air while other were doing various activates with their powers. ' Huh power users.' He thought as he took a seat towards the back of the bus. At the next stop he noticed a couple girls get on along with an old friend of his.

" Yo Robin man." Jack yelled and waved to him. Rich just waved him over to him and shifted his book bag to make room for him.

" So they let you out too?" Rich asked.

" Yeah, they said I need to get a little socializing so I don't stick out too much when undercover. Personally I think it's cause you asked to get out." Jack said in a low tone so that no one would over hear them. Years of training in the military made both of them suspicious of unfamiliar faces. " But hey why fight the system when now I can look at all the hot chicks were going to go to school with." He said optimistically.

" Well you know why they ordered me to do this." Rich said deadpan as usual.

" Yeah and for good reason. You take thing to seriously man you need to loosen up." Jack said with a smile trying to cheer up his friend and old squad mate.

Rich just nodded and the ride continued. A couple of stops later Rich noticed a couple of girls get on. One was a tall red head, bright green eyes, wearing a lot of pink, I mean a lot of it everything was pink from her shirt to her backpack. The next girl was a little shorter, blond, wearing khaki cargo pants, black baby T-shirt, gloves, and a pair of goggles. The last girl caught his attention the most. She had the whole Goth look, lots of black and very pail but what caught his attention was her eyes and hair, and they were violet, unusual but not unheard of. ' Man is everyone here a power user besides Jack and me?' Rich asked himself as the bus started on the highway.

" Alright everyone pay attention. I'm going to lay down some ground rules first, Now all of you know where your going but as for actually getting there we need to go 'off road a little'" and as they were nearing what is a dead end of the highway the bus driver engaged a group of hidden rockets on the bus and they launched into the sky.

Everyone was screaming except Rich, Jack and to Rich's surprise the hot Goth chick a few seats in front of them. This intrigued Rich to the point that he didn't notice Jack asking him a question.

" Hey Rich," he said before tapping him on the shoulder snapping him out of his trance.

" What?"

" I asked how many do you think are power usurers?" Jack said again trying to figure out why Rich zoned out.

" All of them." He said bluntly.

" Really," Jack asked shocked, " I'm not so sure I think there are a couple like us."

" No one is like us Jack, no one." Rich said at almost a whisper but Jack heard it.

" Yeah I guess your right. Anyways if there were others like us we wouldn't be unique now would we?"

" Right" Rich smirked and they went on talking about what they were expecting school to be like when they arrived at school. (Now I'm not going to describe what the school looks like but if you've seen Sky High pretty much like that.) As they got off the bus they were ushered over to the main steps where one of the seniors gathered them up and told them to go straight to the gym for evaluation. Most of the kids groaned as that meant they were going to see what you can do and place you in your classes. Both Rich and Jack did care because it couldn't be nearly as hard as there past training and evaluations. The whole time Rich couldn't shake his interest in the Goth girl from the bus, feeling someone watching her she turned her head to see who it was when she locked eyes with Rich. The two stared at each other for a moment and then broke the gaze as they walked to the gym.

Upon arriving they were greeted by a man they could only assume was there to evaluate them on there powers. The man spoke very loudly.

" Ok everyone I'm Coach Boomer and I will be evaluating your powers or abilities for those of you with out them. Now when I point to you, you'll come up her and show me what you have, if you don't have any powers you'll run the obstacle course, I will then take a few notes and make my recommendation for your class schedule now I'll start with you." And he pointed to the red headed girl for Rich noticed on the bus. She walked up to the platform the instructor was standing on and he asked her, her name.

" Kori Anderson"

" What's your power?"

" I can fly, throw energy and have super strength." She answered energetically.

" Ok show me." And she proceeded first she flew around the room and threw a couple balls of energy at the walls leaving scorch marks. Once she was done coach Boomer made some notes and went on. Next was a green kid, kind of scrawny but a little toned

" Name and ability."

" Garfield Logan, and I'm a shape shifter."

" Show me." And he proceeded to shift into different animals big, small, medium almost every animal in existence as well as some others like dinosaurs. Coach Boomer made some notes and went on to the next one. For the next couple of hours he saw people that were super strong, one could shout a web from his wrists, on could breath under water and talk with marine life with his mind, they even had a cyborg in the group. Before they new it, it was lunch time. At lunch all the freshmen sat together and then it was back to the gym.

The second round was on its way. All Rich noticed was that they were all power usurers and that kind of upset him, whether it was some weird power or magic Rich couldn't get over the fact that Jack and him would get looked at differently, as outcasts but his years of training pushed it out of his mind, all of a sudden there were only three students left to be evaluated Rich, Jack and the Goth girl that Rich kept stealing glances at while the evaluations were going on.

When Coach Boomer called her next, Rich looked around and noticed that everyone that was done with the evaluation was on one side of the gym while the three of them were left by themselves. The girl walked up to the platform and went thought the usual routine

" Name and powers?"

" Raven Roth and I am a magic user." She said monotone.

" Show me."

She proceeded to lift him up after enveloping him in black energy after she said a mantra and moved him around the room before setting him back down in the same spot she picked him up from. The crowd of people clapped at the display, none of them thought to try anything on the instructor and the bold move shocked everyone.

After regaining his composure he pointed to Jack next. He walked up to the platform and the usual happened.

" Name and powers."

" Masters, Jack and none."

" Really," Boomer cocked an eyebrow and went to activate the obstacle course; " I want you to run it in five minutes. Go."

' In five minutes this it going to be a cake walk Jack thought as he did a slow jog through the whole course which took him exactly five minutes to complete. After he walked back to the platform Coach Boomer wrote down his notes and then asked Rich to come up and display his ability.

" Name and powers?"

" Grayson, Richard and none." He said deadpan holding his hands behind his back.

" Fine run the course in at least five minutes," while Rich got into position he heard Jack yell to him.

" Smoke it Rob!" Rich just smirked and threw off his hooded sweatshirt and prepared himself for a quick run. When he took of the sweatshirt every girl that was watching (all of them) started to swoon over his physique the T-shirt he was wearing showed his defined abs and chiseled arms. Every girl including Raven was starting to drool when the coach said.

" Go." Was all he heard when he broke off into a sprint that made everyone except Jack drops their jaws in amazement. Rich was moving smoothly through the tires and up the ropes in no time and was at the finish line in a minute flat. The crowed was silent for a moment and broke out in a roar of celebration. Coach Boomer just looked at him and asked, " You sure you don't have powers?" and Rich just glared back at him, the glare set a shiver of fear down the coach's back and Rich went to stand next Jack.

" Well since we are done you can go into the cafeteria and converse until the end of school. Dismissed."

As the group of super powered teens started into the cafeteria a few of them walked over to Rich and Jack.

Kori, Victor, Gar, Terra, Raven and Jinx walked over and sat down in front of Rich and Jack. Kori being the bold one started to speak first.

" Hello new friend I am Kori Anderson. Will you be my friend? What is your favorite color? Do you like ice cream? How were you able to run the course so fast?" and with every question her face got closer to Rich's while Rich just looked at the table as not to scare her with the look on his face but enough was enough. Rich lifted he head and gave a death glare to everyone opposite him and they leaned back as to not anger him further. Before they knew it they moved down to the end of the table and quietly conversed about what just transpired.

" Dude do you think he could lighten up a bit I mean it's the first day of school and all. Geez" Gar said when his had brushed the blonde geomancers both parties blushed and went back to the conversation.

" Yes he did scare me a lot" Kori said in a very uncharacteristic sorrowed voice, " I didn't even get an answer to them."

" Well maybe you need to slow down a bit when asking them Kori" the pink haired sorceress shot back.

" Maybe he just wants some space," Raven said glancing back to Rich and Jack at the other end of the table. Raven's eyes would shift from Rich's face to he body and blush a bit at the thoughts that were entering her head. Terra never missed an opportunity to tease Raven and she wasn't going to start now.

" You know Rae if you keep staring your going to burn out your eyes," she joked earning a death glare and a deep cherry colored blush from the violet haired sorceress.

" Shut up Terra I know you were drooling over him too," she shot back.

" You're right. Any girl would have to be blind or a lesbian not to drool over him. He's one fine piece of ass" she winked at Raven furthering her blush.

" Hey guys do you even remember their names?" Victor asked.

" The taller one said his name was Jack Masters, and she dark haired one was Richard Grayson" Raven said pulling out a book from her backpack.

At the other end of the table Jack was talking to Rich, " Man why did you have to do that? She's a hottie" Jack exclaimed giving Rich a sideways glance, which Rich returned but he was far scarier.

" Stop thinking with your dick will you. It's getting on my nerves." Rich said coldly and pulled a book out of his back and read until the school day was over.

" Finally the first day is done!" Jack said as he stretched out his back, " man I can't wait to get these classes started tomorrow can you? " he asked Rich but Rich just gave him a small nod and walked to the bus.

Rich and Jack were the first kids on the bus so the decided to sit in the back and try to be away from people, however news it seemed traveled like a swarm of locusts and soon everyone was a buzz about this kid who blow through the obstacle course in a minute flat. Every kid who wasn't there was talking about it and wanted to talk to this new hot shot. Raven, Kori and friends saw Rich and Jack and went to sit down next to them. Taking up all the seats surrounding the duo Kori was going to start her usual round of 20 questions when Raven just placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look as to say ' Don't over do it' so Kori took a couple of deep breaths and turned to face Rich and Jack again.

" My deepest apologies for earlier, allow me to introduce myself and my friends. I am Kori Anderson, this is Raven Roth, Victor Stone, Garfield Logan, Terra Wilson and Jinx Sanderson (I just made that up), " she stopped and waited for his reply.

For a few moments silence was all the heard when Jack spoke up, " Man some times you can be so rude. Sorry about him I'm Jack Masters and this silent but deadly buddy of my is Richard Grayson but he prefers Rich." Jack finished with a smile as he eyed Kori. " So Kori, seeing anyone?" he asked causing her to blush heavily.

" No are you offering?" she replied and blushed deeper.

Jack just gave her a winning smile and turned to Rich, " Man are you going to say anything? You know why were here don't you?"

Rich just looked at Jack and answered coldly, " Yes I remember my orders, but I still think you need to stop thinking with your dick and start using your brain. Why do you think we were but through all of that just so you could be a normal hormonal teenager X?"

Jack was taken back a bit when Rich used his nickname. In the same incident that cause Rich to get his nickname Rich gave Jack the name of Red X from a large X shaped scar that he had down his back. The wound bleed so bad that the very scar tissue is red. Now it was Jack's turn to give him a death glare. The nicknames were meant for privet discussions even though Jack would shout Robin every now and then just to annoy Rich.

As the two were having there little silent discussion the others were just looking at the two of them in confusion. The silence was broken by Victor who said, " Hey Rich…um how about we study together some time. I'm sure I could help you out with anything you need." He asked innocently but that was just a wrong nerve for Rich. He preferred to do things solo whenever possible and never would look to anyone for help unless the situation was dire.

" How do you know I will need help user" Rich spat angrily. ' User' was a slang word for those people that had powers; often it was used as an insult and a bad one at that.

" Hay man I was just trying to help you know." Victor said in his defense.

" And what you assume that since I didn't have any powers that I would need your help with things. The arrogance of you people astonishes me!"

Now by now Rich was close to shouting for the whole bus to here when they got to Rich's stop and he made his way off the bus as if it was filling with a poisoned gas.

" Man what's his problem?" Victor asked rhetorically

" Don't let it get to you. That's just the way he is. He doesn't take handouts and he really doesn't like it when people assume he needs help." Jack said.

" Well since you know him so well tell us about him so we don't piss him off in the future." Jinx asked.

" Well I can't tell you everything but I can tell you this. Life for Rich and myself has not been nice to us. No families grew up under extreme circumstances. Life some times was a literal hell. You see Rich and me aren't your normal kids even by HHS standards. There is just one rule that applies to dealing with Rich. If you ask him something and he doesn't answer right away you won't get one, and prying only makes it worse." Jack said looking at the people around him. Their faces were that of people you see in a movie theater when you look at them and the have that look of amazement on it.

" So why are you his friend?" Terra asked.

" Because we've known each other for a long time now and out of everyone that we use to be with we're the only ones left." Jack said cryptically.

" Ok man were not letting this go until you tell us everything" Victor said looking at Jack with a glare worth of his last name.

" I can't tell you everything without killing you so just back off. Oh here's my stop see you tomorrow guys and Kori," Jack said giving Kori an award-wining smile.

Kori blushed and the others let him get off the bus. That's when the real conversation started.

" Man those guys are an enigma," Victor said

" I bet your just hating it. Not knowing something about them," Gar teased his tall African-American friend.

" Shut it Gar before I turn you into a living grass stain," he shot back angrily.

" Maybe if we leave him alone for a bit he will start talking to us on his own?" Raven said not looking up from her book that she pulled out when Rich started to yell at Victor.

" Come on Rae you think that a guy like that would just start talking to us if we don't push him into it?" Jinx countered.

" That's the problem right there. If we push to hard he might never talk to us and then were would we be?"

" Pushing worked with you didn't it?" Gar said smartly earning a glare from her amethyst hues.

" Yeah it worked but I don't think this guy is going to be like that. You heard Jack if we pry things would only get worse. But if we tone it down a little we might get him out of his shell."

Terra thought it was another good time to tease Raven, " So do you want to get him out of his shell, or cloths."

" Terra!" Raven said blushing furiously at the thought of Rich without his shirt on.

" Just wondering." She said and went back to making small talk with Gar.

" So Kori, what was happening there between you and Jack?" Jinx asks with a fox-like grin.

" Nothing" she blushed and hid her face in her hands.

" Yeah a whole lot of nothing. You could cut the flirting with a dull butter knife."

The ride ended with everyone getting off at the same stop because they all lived so close together. The parted ways and waved good bye and said ' see you tomorrow' but when all was said and done they all had one thought one there minds. Who was Rich Grayson?

When Raven got home her mom and dad were sitting in the kitchen waiting for her to come home from school.

" Mom, Dad I'm home." She yelled walking in the front door.

" Were in the kitchen honey" came the response.

Raven sat down at the table and her parents started questioning her about her day. Raven told them everything including Rich and Jack. When she mentioned Richs last name Raven's dad went to his laptop to check something out. After a few strokes of the keyboard Raven's dad turned the screen so she could see it.

On the screen was a newspaper clipping maybe eight years old that had a picture of a circuses tent and in bold letters it read " Tragedy under the Big Top". As she read the article it stated that a villain killed a well-known family of trapeze performers while trying to rob the circus. Batman who apprehended the villain twenty minutes after the tragedy accrued.

Raven was horrified as to the past she uncovered about her new classmate. Pondering what to say the tomorrow her mom stepped in and told her, " I wouldn't advise confronting him about this Raven. Who knows how he will take it. From what you said he isn't very sociable and this might hurt your chances with him in the future." She said give her daughter a wink.

" Mom! I thought you were going to say out of my head for a while. It's not fair when you read my mind like that." Raven blushed and went to her room.

" Did you do that just to tease her?" her dad Derek asked.

" I would never do that. I didn't even go into her head it was written all over her face that she had an attraction to the boy." Her mother said.

Up in her room Raven sat on her bed trying to read her book but all she could to was thinking about Rich and what he said and the way he acted. In fact it was the way he acted that drove her crazy. She had always had a soft spot for the dark brooding guys but never to this extent. The way he looked and how he acted when Kori was questioning him at the lunch table made her stomach gain a fleet of butterflies circling like a vortex of raw emotion.

Putting the book on her bedside table she thought about what her next move would be to get to know the new guy better. At first she thought at trying to help him with future homework would be the best plan but stopped when she remembered how he reacted to Victor when he suggested it. Trying to come up with another solution she thought that maybe if she got that others to give him a little distance he would see her as a friend and maybe it would blossom into more, at least she was hoping it would.

Lying back on her bed now she looked at her alarm clock and noticed that it was 10:30 already. " Well I guess it will have to wait until tomorrow." She said to herself as she shifted under the covers before finally getting conferrable enough to drift off into a nice dream with Rich talking and eating lunch with her.

Back in Rich's apartment he was doing some exercises before hitting the hay. Currently he was doing handstand pushups. He glanced at his watch and says that it was almost 23:00 and decided to go to sleep. But sleep didn't come easily for him. While he slept memories from his missions would haunt his dreams causing him to wake up in a cold sweet almost every morning at least 15 minutes before his alarm would go off, but tonight he couldn't the image of that Goth girl Raven out of his head. Not caring too much he tried to get some sleep so he could get on with his mission of attending school like normal kids were suppose to do. Even that normal for that HHS.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Wheww finally done with the first chapter. I thought it would be a short one but it has a life of it's own. Anyway you know the drill R&R I don't mind flames but don't make them too bad or I'll just write that way to piss you people off. Thanks.


	2. Second Days and emotions uncovered

A/N: Disclaimer I own nothing!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2: Second Days and emotions uncovered

Raven woke up with her alarm buzzing at her. After she shut it off she went to her shower and got ready for the day. After dressing in her usual color. Black. She put on a some make-up, a little black eyeliner, some light lip stick, mascara and a thin black choker (I have a little thing for a girl in a choker necklace) and looked in the mirror to see how she looked. ' Well he'll definitely notice me today' she thought before walking out the door to the kitchen for some breakfast.

Rich woke up this morning easily 15 minutes before his alarm, but what was unusual is the fact that he didn't wake up with a shot, this time he woke up on his own feeling rested. Having woken up early he decided to go out for a quick jog before he took a shower.

Rich went on a three mile jog that took him about 20 minutes. The whole time he couldn't get the picture of Raven out of his head. When he got back to his apartment and finished with his shower, he dressed in his usual cloths. Black combat boots, green cargo pants, form fitting T-shirt, and a hooded sweatshirt. Grabbing his messenger stylebook bag he walked out of the door locked it and went down to wait for the bus.

On the bus Jack sat next to him again, he wouldn't stop talking about how excited he was today. He also kept going on about Kori and hoping that she was in his classes and how hot she looked. For the most part Rich just ignored him concentration on the book he had with him (I don't feel like putting in a specific book so use your imagination ok). Silently flipping the pages until the stop that Raven and everyone else that tried to talk to him yesterday came up. Dropping his attention from the book for a moment he waited to see if they were going to come on today. First on the bus came Terra followed closely by Gar and Victor, next came Kori and Jinx, lastly Raven stepped on the bus and when she did Rich's attention. He took into account every detail from her cloths to the way her hair was. The others had started to fill the empty seats next to him and Jack and waited for Raven to pick a seat. She opted to sit next to Jinx in front of Rich, switching spots with Jinx to be by the window. As she sat down she gave Rich a quick smile and turned around facing the front for the rest of the ride to school.

" Raven you look good today" Jinx said noticing the look that she gave Rich when she sat down.

" Thanks Jinx I felt like dressing up a little today"

" Now why could that be, I wonder" she joked and gave Raven a look knowing why. Raven just blushed lightly and returned to staring blankly at the seat in front of her.

" Hey Rich I think Raven likes you" Jack said to him.

Rich gave no outward answer besides a look saying ' I know.'

" Well what are you going to do about it?"

" I don't plan on doing anything since I don't plan on getting evolved with anyone. I'm here because I was ordered remember? I didn't want to get pulled off duty to go to some school filled with power users. Great for you but I didn't want this." Rich said back so only Jack could hear him.

" Man you really need to light up a bit. That's the whole reason they ordered you to do this, so that you could gain some social skills."

Rich didn't answer back he just returned his attention to his book (Later you will notice that Rich doesn't go any were without a book on him). As they arrived at the school and departed from the bus the principals voice over the P.A. system.

" _All freshman students report to the main office for your class schedules. I repeat all freshman students report to the main office for you class schedules. Thank You._"

" Well I guess we need to go to the main office for our class schedules." Gar said earning a chuckle from Kori and Terra. Jack and Rich started off for the office when Raven came running up to walk next to Rich.

" Is there anything you need Raven?" Rich asked without looking over at her.

" No I just need to get my schedule same as yourself" she replied and continued to walk with them.

After a while Kori and the others joined them and were talking about little things like what classes they hoped to have and who there instructors would be. After a while Victor and Gar got into an argument on which was better Meat or Tofu.

" Man how can you eat tofu Gar? That stuff is gross." Victor said sticking his tongue out after imagining eating tofu.

" Dude do you think animals like being raised and killed so they can be consumed by people?" the shape shifter snapped back.

" I really don't care as long as they taste good with A1 sauce" he said back making Gar glare at him in annoyance.

After they got their schedules they went to their first classes. Jinx, Raven, Gar, Rich, and Terra had science while Victor, Jack, Kori had villain psychology. Science was taught by Washu, a short pink haired mad scientist.

" Good morning class I am your marvels and brilliant science teacher Washu. There will be plenty of time for you to get acquainted with each other but right now you're on my time. Now to get started we shall take roll call. This will not be in alphabetical order cause I don't like it. Parker, Peter?"

" Present"

" Elric, Edward?"

" Present"

" Roth, Raven?"

" Present"

" Sanderson, Jinx?"

" Present"

" Grayson, Richard?"

" Present"

" Logan, Garfield?"

" Present"

" Wilson, Terra?"

" Present"

" Summers, Scott?"

" Present"

" Well it seems everyone is here now down to business. Today we will be going over the most common types of traps a villain would use while holding a group of hostages. Now you will notice that in front of you I have placed devices that a villain would most likely have on him/her just in case they would need to hold hostages now can anyone tell me what they are?"

" A thermo laser trip mine, a standard 9mm, and a freezing ray" Rich said looking over each weapon carefully.

" Impressive Mr. Grayson. Very impressive. Tell me where did you learn to spot such complex devises?"

" I'm not at liberty to say teacher," he said sternly.

" Oh I think I see" the pink haired scientist said before turning back to the white board behind he to continue the lesson.

After Science was done the two groups switched classes. In Villain Psychology they had the same situation they had in science. ' The villain takes hostages and now they were trying to figure out why he/she had these particular weapons. Their instructor was the legend himself Batman. As Batman scanned his attendance sheet Rich's name popped up.

" Grayson, Richard?"

" Present."

" Would you be the same Grayson as the famous trapeze family Mr. Grayson?"

" Yes, and I remember you as well sir, and I wanted to thank you for all you did." Rich said before sitting down. Batman just smirked and went on with he class.

" Now I understand that in your science class you've gone over some basic weapons you're most likely to run a crossed in the future now I want you to understand what a villain is thinking when he or she chooses these weapons. Now here is a list of weapons, what I want you to tell me is which ones you would choose if you were a villain and why? You have a minute to complete this before you come and talk to me." And with that Batman let his students get to work.

After about a minute Rich was the first to walk up to him and discuses his choices.

" I see you decided on the thermo laser trip mines, two freeze rays and a standard 9mm, tell me is this that same weapons you had in your science problem?" Batman asked.

" Yes they are."

" Why would you use these particular weapons when there are so many others?" he asked again.

" Because they are the most efficient in a hostage situation for dealing not only with the hero but with other authorities and the hostages themselves." He said deadpan.

" Oh run the situation by me."

" Well first if you have the time of course you set the mines up as a perimeter defensive position, if they manage to get past that you have the freezing rays, one of the is in case you need a back up but the main one is someone is rushing you, you have a couple of choices either freeze the one attacking you or freeze the ground that they are running on causing them to loose balance and giving you the upper hand."

" And the handgun?" Batman interrupted.

" Usually if a villain is holding hostages you would kill one to make as an example, a standard handgun would do the job and there are less things that go wrong if you know how to use it properly." Rich summed up showing no emotion as if this conversation was meaningless to him.

Batman looked back at his student and broke into a small smile, " Well I think you understand a villain's mind to a frightening degree young Grayson, I'm sure your parents would be amazed to see how well you've grown up." And he told Rich to return to his seat.

As the other students went to talk about there choices with the instructor Raven whispered to Rich.

" Pssst, Rich. I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch together?" she asked hopefully.

It took Rich a couple of moments to think about it and decided 'why not', " Sure just don't make a big deal out of it ok."

Raven smiled in return and jogged up happily to Batman not really paying attention to the questions he was asking her about the project.

After lunch the whole group had gym with Coach Boomer, today's game was a simulation attack and defend. They were on the same team going against a group of sophomores. It is eight on eight, the sophomores decide to be the defending 'terrorists' while Rich and team were the heroes trying to save the eliminate the threat. This was taking place in a large indoor stadium that had a complex in the middle for the terrorist's base and the heroes would have to break in and naturalize the terrorists in order to win the game. Jack and Rich just smirked at each other when getting together as they discussed their plan of attack. Just before the game got under way Coach Boomer explained the rules.

" Ok the rules are this the sophomores will be the terrorists holding the hostages while the freshmen will be the rescuers, there will be no purposely causing of serious injury is that understood?" everyone nodded and the game began.

Rich and Jack went in first with Kori and Terra close behind. Kori was flying and Terra had ripped a bolder from the ground and was riding on that. As Terra and Kori reached the complex first and while the sophomores were busy trying to take out Kori and Terra they didn't notice Victor, Gar, Jinx and Raven start to enter the base. They got close because Raven teleported them to the base of the complex and started to infiltrate it.

Rich and Jack were backup since they both decided that they didn't need to test themselves because they had done this to many times for there liking. However when they saw that the others were having trouble and that Raven and Kori had been taken out of the fight.

When Rich and Jack saw this Jack started to rush in when Rich grabbed his shoulder.

" Remember the objective X, now what are the orders." Rich said going military mode.

" Save the hostages and neutralize any threat."

" Do we have a right to use extreme force?"

" No, no extreme force"

" Good now before we move in it think we need a little music." Rich said and pulled out a pair of headsets and his ipod. Jack just looked at him when Rich attached is headset to the ipod and scrolled though his list of songs before choosing one.

Before Jack knew it _Franz Ferdinand: Take me out_ came on over the headsets and Rich just looked at him, and said, " Let's get this done fast X." and the two went in full blazes into the complex and started to take out the sophomores.

As the music pumped over the headsets the two militant students systematically went through the complex taking out anyone they could find. After taking out six of the sophomores Rich went and covered the last room that they knew the last two were hiding in along with the rest of their team.

As they broke through the door to find Roy and Bee (I don't feel like putting in their last names) started to attack the door. Roy was launching arrows at the door while Bee was shooting it with her stingers. As the two freshmen were under fire they looked at each other. Rich and Jack pulled back a bit down the hallway to form a game plan.

" Ok we have hostages and two power users guarding the door with some fire power. Any thoughts Jack?" Rich said pausing the ipod.

" Well I think we could use a two pronged attack, before they opened up I saw the room has a window so if one of us keeps them occupied the other could get in thought the window, neutralize the threat and we win. Simple." Jack said with a grin on his face.

" You want to take the window don't you?" Rich asked already knowing the answer.

Jack nodded enthusiastically, grinned evilly and said, " Yeah I do." Then the duo broke and Jack moved up a level to get to the window and waited for Rich to be the distraction. Switching the song Rich decided to put on something a little more appropriate for the two of them the started to play _Kanye West: Jesus Walks_ and as the music started Jack knew that Rich was enjoying himself now.

' Yeah Robin I know how you feel. It's like we belong here in this moment. After all this is all we've known for so many years, but I'm afraid you're getting too use to this type of life style and you've lost the balance you once had.' Jack thought sorrowfully.

Rich was slowly opening the door to see if Roy and Bee were still in the room, they were and Rich decided to start the distraction. Knocking on the door loudly and opening it a little more the two sophomores started to open up once again on the door. After a minute Jack came in through the window causing the two inside to stop momentarily and then Rich broke through the door and they both took out the two sophomores.

With the game over and everyone conscious Coach Boomer walked over to Rich and Jack as if he was going to yell at them but instead with his super sonic voice he congratulated them on a superb job of teamwork and strategy. The crowd cheered after watching the activities and the two teams shook hands and the next group in gym went on the field.

In the locker room Gar and Victor couldn't stop talking about what Rich and Jack had done and every time they told the story it got wilder and crazier. You could have sworn that Jack and Rich could teleport and fly with the way those two told it.

Their next classes they had together and everyone wondered how the gym class went after hearing that two freshmen guys took out eight sophomores after the rest of their team was taken out. Students and Teachers alike were curious on how it was possible for those two to posses such gifts of knowledge and strategy that word got to the principal.

Dr. Fate or rather Principal Fate was sitting behind his desk having a conference with Batman about the two new comers.

" Are you sure they're the ones that have gone through the 'Atlas' program Batman. It could just be a coincidence?" Fate asked.

" I'm sure they have Fate. And if they have what do we do about it. I'm sure that if we go to the government they will say that there is no such thing as this program. It's the way they are." He said blankly.

" What do you know about it Batman?"

" Well they find orphans and have them adopted by the officers families then train them to be secret weapons. No one even knows how many there are or where they're stationed, all that is really known is the fact that these kids can put the Navy Seals to shame. They're efficient and often deadly depending on the situation. There is even rumors of some genetic manipulating done on them to max out physical and mental acuity. All in all they're the best of the best."

" Do you think they were ordered here to keep an eye on us. You know keep us under tabs?"

" We could always submit them to a mind sweep by a telepath, but that might be a little suspicious to them, I suggest that for now we let them be and see how the situation plays out." Batman said before leaving.

" I know you have a connection with the boy Batman but don't let the past take priority. All that has happened; happened for a reason even if we do not understand that." Fate said and let Batman go on his way. ' Some time I think that he's the one person in the world that could defy fate and get away with it unharmed.'

As the end of school got closer all the freshmen watched the clock as if mesmerized and as the last bell rang they all rejoiced and ran to the bus. The only two students that didn't were Rich and Jack, when Raven, Kori and group slowed down so they could walk with their friends they tried to get the two mysterious men to join their conversation. As usual Victor and Gar were arguing the reason meat or tofu was better for you with Jinx and Terra hanging off their perspective love interests while Raven walked silently next to Rich while Kori and Jack were flirting heavily with each other.

Every now and then Raven would ask Rich a question about himself like how school was going for him and how he and Jack rescued them in gym class, she even tried to get him to open up about his past but that was quickly shut down with a single glare from is cold gray eyes.

The bus ride home was a loud and noisy one for Rich who preferred silence and the occasional bit of music. Reaching into his bag Rich pulls out his ipod and book and silently reads as he listens to the music trying to drowned out the people around him.

Raven looks at her crush with a slight look of disappointment on her face and Jack sees that and says, " What's the matter Raven?"

" I was hoping to ask him about some things…. but I guess that can wait for tomorrow." She sounded disappointed.

" I'll tell you what if you follow him to is place you might be able to get something out of him since he won't be able to avoid you. The only thing he could do is force you out of him apartment and if you see him reach under his bed get out fast." He said the last part as seriously as possible and went back to his talk with Kori.

She just looked over at him and her desire to find out more about him made her get up and follow him off the bus and into the apartment building. After stopping at his door to unlock it he walked in and just after he closed the door he heard a knock at the door. And when he unlocked it he was more that a little surprised to see Raven waiting there outside he's doorway. After staring at her for a moment he asked, " What are you doing here Raven?"

" I was wondering if I could come in and we could talk." She said hopefully with a bit of nervousness thrown in.

" Fine," and he ushered her in, " What did you want to talk about?"

Sitting down in his kitchen Raven looked around she answered, " I was wondering why you never talk about yourself to us, or talk to us in general?" she said rather rushed.

" What is there to talk about? School? I don't know anymore that the rest of you do about what we're going to do in the next class so what point is there to ask?" he answered back.

" Well you could try to join in a conversation once in a while like Jack does? I thought you two were close childhood friends?"

" What childhood?" he said to himself quietly in an almost whisper but Raven caught it and worry flowed off her like water down a river.

" What happened to you Rich? What caused you to be this way?" she asked reaching out for his hand, but his pulled his away.

" There is noting to tell you now leave." He said with as much conviction as he could muster at the moment. His emotions and memories were trying to break through the years of training he went through and some of them got out and Raven sensed them immediately.

" Your hiding something from me Rich now tell me what it is," she demanded.

" I can't tell you. It's against orders."

" What orders Rich? You keep saying that like you're in the military. It's always orders this and orders that with you and Jack now tell me what's going on!" she yelled at him and he hung his head low. After a couple of seconds she couldn't feel anything from him anymore and the look he shot her almost made her piss her pants.

" Get out now or I'll remove you from the premises by force," he said in a low and very threatening tone. If she didn't know better she'd swear she saw his eyes give off a creepy iridescence as he spoke to her.

After almost falling over her own feet she ran out of his apartment and teleported to her own home.

" Raven where have you been we were worried sick!" her mom shouted and hugged her.

" I'm sorry mom I had to deal with something and forgot to call."

" Well just make sure that next time you call before you scare us have to death think you were kidnapped and help hostage for your parents to come and rescue you." Her dad said and kissed her forehead.

" I said I was sorry now I need to sort some things out if you excuse me." She said and went up to her room. ' Damn every time I think I get close he pushes me away. Why can't he open up? And what the hell is with all this orders talk? I mean is he really in the military? If he is why is he in a high school for super heroes?" all these questions swirled in her head like a tornado when she heard a knock at her door.

Raven's mom walked in the room and sat down on her bed, " Tell me what's troubling you sweetie."

" It's Rich moms I just don't know what to do about him." She sounded panicked and almost started to cry.

" Shhhhshshsh there, there child now tell me everything that happened and we'll work this out. Ok?"

" Ok," and Raven went into a detailed explanation about everything happened in Rich's apartment.

After a minute or two her mom looked back at her and said, " I think he has some issues that are very close to his heart that he wouldn't like to share with anyone. Things he'd rather keep hidden not only from you, but the world around him."

" But why can he tell this stuff to Jack and not me? I mean I want to be his friend so badly it hurts mom? Why?" she started to cry into her hands and her mom wrapped her in her arms and hugged her tightly.

" I don't know why he only talks to Jack darling, but do you even know they talk about those subjects when they do talk?" she asked rhetorically, " As for what you're feeling, I'd say it's fairly obvious that you love with him." She smiled down on her daughter and Raven began to cry tears of joy into her shoulder.

" Thanks mom." Was all she managed to get out before she fell asleep. Her mom pulled some covers over her and walked out of her daughter's room.

" Well what was that all about?" he father asked.

" Our little Raven's in love, Derek" she put bluntly causing him to faint. ' Well I guess he wasn't expecting that.' And she went and fixed dinner for the two of them. While Raven's dreams were filled with her new realization and in her dreams her and Rich were going out on a date to the movies, out to dinner and a stroll through the park where they share a romantic kiss on a park bench. Her dream was shattered by her alarm clock telling her to get up and go to school. " Today I'm going to get him to open up to me," she said with utter confidence. But will she get what she's searching for?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: First off I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed and read it. I do ask one question of you people. Please tell anyone you know and like Rob Rae pairings to read my stories. If you're wondering what else I have written just look under my profile. Thank you and as always R&R.


	3. Intervention

A/N: Thank you for all who reviewed and read my story. Now for the usual disclaimer, I don't own anyone in this story now but I might add some OC's latter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3: Intervention

As Jack walked on the bus and as he walked over to where Rich was sitting. When he sat down Rich pulled out a knife and slammed it down in between Jack's legs very close to something important.

" Hey man what the hell is with you today." Jack yelled taking the knife away from his privets.

" You told her to follow me didn't you? You're the only one who would tell her something like that. So I ask why did you tell her that!" Rich yelled at him for the first time in a year Rich lost his temper in front of Jack and he was scared.

Jack knew that if Rich lost his temper there was a good chance that someone was either going to end up dead or loose the ability to eat solid food for at least a year. Taking this into account and decided to move on with his fail proof plan for calming him down.

" Look Robin I know you're mad but I think that having a chat with her would do you some good," he paused and let him calm down a bit, " I know that you know that she likes you so cut the shit and answer me one question?"

" What?" he said annoyed.

" What is keeping you from pursuing a relationship with her? I mean it's not like she's going to dig up your past or anything." Jack said.

" No but she's asking about it." Rich said.

" What! Damn I didn't think she would move that fast, but hay it's not like you'd tell her right."

" You know X there are some days where I think you are the dumbest person on the face of the planet. You know I would never tell anyone about us. Still don't think that you're off the hook for telling her to follow me." Rich glared at him and shut up when the others got on the bus.

As Raven and the others got on the bus they took up their usual seats when Raven asked Jack to move so she could sit next to Rich. Jack obliged and went to sit next to Kori.

" So Rich how are you doing?" she asked sweetly.

" Fine" was his only response and pulled out his book.

The silence was getting to Raven and she had to break it, " Look Rich I'm sorry for following you home yesterday but I would really like for us to be friends. Do you think we could do that?"

As usual Rich didn't give an answer right away but he looked up from his book over at the purple-haired Goth next to him, " I think I can do that. Just don't pry into my business ok." He warned and she nodded enthusiastically.

At school they went through their classes like it was going to be all year. Their respective teachers would give lectures or experiments and they would do their homework, talk and such before going home.

After a couple of weeks everyone was getting close, especially Jack and Kori. The couple seemed to be inseparable at school and they had it on good authority that they spent a lot of time together out of school as well. Meanwhile the relationship between Raven and Rich was going nowhere, and Raven wasn't too happy about it. She was getting frustrated with her love interests antisocialism. After all this time the only one he ever seemed to open up to is Jack so Raven thought it was time that her and Jack had another talk.

" Jack. Why won't Rich talk to me?" she asked.

" I really don't know Raven but if you just keep hanging around him I'm sure he'll warm up to you" he smiled.

" It's been like three weeks and I still can't figure him out. He's like a mystery to everyone but you, now tell me before I have to remove the information by force." She glared at the young solider.

" That won't work on me Raven, besides I already told you that if you want to get Rich to talk directly with you, you need to get him alone."

" But last time he told me to leave and never come back and if I did he would remove me by force if necessary." She shuddered at the memory of his words to her.

' Damn Rich why do you have to be such a stubborn bastard,' Jack thought, " Well I guess I could walk you over there and make sure he doesn't hurt you," he said when a thought popped into his head, " Say how would you mind some other company when you have your little chat with him?"

" Well I was hoping to talk to him alone but if you thing that he'll talk more in front of a group I'll go with that" she answered wondering what he had in mind.

" Good so tell me when do you plan on talking with him?"

" I was hoping for tonight."

" Ok I'll ask the others and we'll see you over at his place tonight ok?"

" Ok" and the two parted ways for there separate classes.

With Rich things weren't going well, it seemed that in every class there was someone trying to get him to join one type of club or team sport and with every time they seemed to be more persistent about him joining.

' Well aren't I the popular one today. The last thing I need is to be surrounded by a group of people trying to figure me out.' Rich thought not knowing what was coming later tonight.

As he walked down the halls to the cafeteria for lunch with the rest of the students and sat down next to Jack at 'their' table, the reason it was their table is because everyone else was scared of them with the exception of Raven, Kori, Victor, Gar, Terra and Jinx. And when the other six joined them each one of them nodded at Jack having received his request for meeting together and talking to Rich after school. As lunch went on everyone was conversing with the exception of Rich who was again reading while eating. Not looking up from his book he noticed that he was being watched.

" What can I do for you Raven?" he asked breaking the young empathic girl out of her daydream about him.

" What? Oh nothing I was just zoning out for a second." She said quickly rejoining the conversation that the others were in.

" Ok so when should we go over to his place?" Gar asked. Everyone was talking in hushed voices so Rich couldn't over hear them.

" I want everyone to meet at Raven's and she can get you to Rich's place. I'll wait for you guys there. I'll go in first so Rich doesn't suspect anything alright?"

Everyone agreed and the started to talk about what they were going to ask Rich tonight.

As they were let out of school and went to the bus Rich noticed that Jack was hanging back with Kori and the others still talking about something or another. Rich really didn't mind, as he preferred to walk alone and in silence. On the bus thing were the same with Raven trying to get him to open up without having much success. Raven was getting a little desperate at the fact that he kept avoiding her questions so she tried to grab his hand and pull the book away so he would have no choice but to talk to her but this ended up as one of those mistakes that you never repeat. As she went for the book Rich's hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed her wrist and twisted it slightly causing her to wince in pain. When he let go she took her wrist and placed her other hand over it and a blue light appeared from is, this intrigued Rich and he finally spoke, " I didn't know you had any healing abilities."

" Yeah well you would know if you would just talk with me!" she shot back at him trying to get a response out of him but it never came. Apparently Rich's interest in her powers was as deep as his interest in everything else, not a whole lot. Raven was about to say something else when Jack tapped her on the shoulder.

" Don't blow it for tonight Raven. If you put him in a bad mood now you and the others will never get the answers you want from him. So just drop it for once ok?" he pleaded for her sake.

" Fine but he better give me some answers other wise I'm going to probe his mind by force to get it." She stated coldly.

Jack just chuckled to himself knowing that she would never get within a mile mentally speaking of Rich's mind but he didn't say that. " Well I'll take that into account Raven. So tell the others to meet at your house and I'll call you from Rich's when you guys can come over." Jack said as he got off the bus. As he did that Jack pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number on speed dial.

" Hello" was heard on the other line.

" Yes General, this is privet Jack Masters I was wondering about some details of Richard's and mine current assignment?" Jack said in a serious tone.

" Yes Jack what is your question?"

" Well I was wondering if I would have authority in giving Rich a little intervention. It seems that he is not trying to fit in at the school and I believe that he may need some outside help."

" Ok I am giving you permission to do what you think needs to be done."

" Thank you sir."

" Just take care of him privet Masters. I'm counting on you."

" Thank you sir" and he hung up. " Well Rich you don't have a way out now" he said and dropped of his school stuff, changed and headed over to Rich's apartment.

At Rich's apartment Rich was going over his assignments when his speaker buzzed telling him someone was at the door for him. He walked over an clicked the intercom and said, " Yes."

" It's me." He heard Jack say.

" It's open" was his response and he let Jack in. After opening the door to his apartment and let Jack in the two sat down at his kitchen table and Rich got each of them a mug of coffee and they began to talk.

" You know Rich I think you need to open up a little bit more around the others. It could do you some good." Jack said as he sipped his coffee.

" I don't see why I should when anything they ask will eventually lead to questions about our past and we are under orders not to reveal anything about 'Atlas' or anything that happened to us so what's the point." He said coldly.

" The point is to gain social skills, geezz I've told you this a hundred times Rich and yet you don't get it." He said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

" Why have you really come over here Jack?"

" I'll answer that in a minute first I have to make a call," and Jack pulled out his cell and dialed Raven's number letting them know that it was time to get this started. Seconds later Raven and the others teleported straight into Rich's apartment, Rich was not happy about this.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he yelled and looked at Jack, " You called them here didn't you?"

Jack didn't need to respond he just waved the others into the kitchen and let them explain what was going on.

" Rich we just want to talk man." Victor said trying to calm the young military man down.

" Yeah, all we want to do is have a little talk that's all." Jinx said sounding defensive and slightly hiding behind Victor.

Rich didn't really pay attention to the others he just glared at Jack, " Why? You don't have the right to make a move like this." Now Jack was going to talk.

" I got permission from **him**. "

Rich was dumbstruck, " Why would he do something like this?"

" Because he cares about you and…" But Rich interrupted him

" Bull shit he does, look at what he put me through Jack you know they don't give a damn about us, they just want to make sure the tax payers money isn't wasted like it was with that others." Rich said with an eerie tone. Rich's little speech had left the others confused, ' What the hell are they talking about?' they all thought when Rich moved to the living room.

" So are you all here to poke into my life?" he asked from his couch.

The other got the idea and moved to the living room and started to talk. " No we just want to know about you that's all." Raven said sitting next to him on the couch.

" Yes friend we are most curious about yourself and wish to be your friend." Kori said as she took one of the chairs from the kitchen table and sat it down next to Jack. The others just nodded in agreement with what Kori and Raven had said.

Rich looked to Jack and said, " Well how far can we talk?"

" He said I was allowed to do what ever was necessary so we better tell them everything or this will be for nothing." He responded.

" Fine but you can tell them since I don't have permission." Rich said and looked at the floor.

" Ok lets see where to start," Jack said and everyone turned to him giving him their complete attention, " Well I guess I'll have to start at the beginning. I can't say for Rich here but my life before all this happened was normal. Just a kid with his parents, even a little brother on the way when they were murdered. After that I was adopted by a high-ranking military man and my life was reborn in a sense. The simple enough, do what you are told and you don't get punished. At first we were tested on physical ability and mental acuity and if you got high enough scores you were drafted." He said but Terra interrupted him.

" Drafted? What do you mean by that?"

" Well if you let me continue you would know by now," Jack said almost angrily, after taking a deep breath he continued, " Rich and I are the last two left from a group called 'Atlas' and what it is, is kid trained since a very young age to do cretin jobs for the military I'm not going to say what kind of jobs but lets just say what you saw us do for placement and in gym was nothing.

Our life was simple, wake up, train, study, eat and sleep. Everyday until we were 10 that is all we did. But what we did in those days was hardly what anyone would call easy, training was brutal three mile warm up runs, obstacle courses with people shooting at you, At first it was only rubber bullets but after a while they would use live rounds, after the courses it was combat and weapons training and then some more running.

Our studies were just as hard; we studied biology, chemistry, psychology, and a wide range of other areas that would be helpful to us. Then after we got use to that they did what I still think of as inexcusable, they but us through our final test." Jack said and then paused looking over at Rich who was now looking at him.

The tension and silence was nerve racking to ever one but the two solders when it was broken by Gar, " What test?" he said quietly.

Rich was the one to answer, " They experimented on us." Was all he said and the look of shock spread over their faces. " They enhanced us physically and mental beyond what we were capable of before, all our senses are heightened and our mental capacity is almost at a maximum of human capability." Everyone looked at each other not knowing how to take this new information.

Raven looked over at Rich as he hung his head her empathic abilities couldn't sense anything coming from him as usual but she could see something in his eyes, there was a soft sadness to them that she had never seen before. In her heart the sadness that she saw in his eyes was magnified by a hundred and she started to cry and as a tear flowed down her face Rich's hand stopped it at her cheek and she looked at him, his gaze never left the floor but he stopped her tear from falling.

" You don't need to cry for me Raven, I knew what they were going to do to me and I almost wanted it to happen, " he said chuckling softly to himself, " but even that didn't save us."

" Wha…what do you mean Rich?' Raven asked not knowing what he was talking about. Rich looked up at Jack and nodded. Jack nodded back and removed his shirt as Rich did the same.

On Jacks back was a large X mark that starched all over his back and the scar tissue was red. On Rich's chest starching from the top of his chest to his belly button was a large scar also red. The others looked scared as if they had be told that these two guys were walking spirits. Putting their shirts back on they asked the other what was on their mind.

" Well I think I understand why you were so distant Rich but couldn't have tried to be friends with us?" Jinx asked.

" No, the way I acted was to protect all of you from myself, you all act as if nothing matters in your lives now. All of you act like you have a lifetime ahead of you and you do, but I don't. My life has come and gone now only my orders give me purpose."

" Shut up Rich," Jack said, " We still have a life ahead of us why else would we be going to school now after all that has happened to us?" Jack questioned but Rich never answered.

The others looked over at Rich; he's eyes were glued to the floor. Raven was reaching over to put her hand on his shoulder but before she touched him he whispered, " Get out."

" What?" Gar said.

" I said get out!" and he pulled a gun out from under the arm of the couch and pointed it at he group. Everyone almost fell out of their chairs to leave the apartment except Raven and Jack. Rich turned to Raven, " I said get out Raven that includes you" and he pointed the gun at her head. Fear covered her face but she never moved.

" Why do you want me to leave?" she asked, her voice trembled.

" Because I want to be alone. From now on stay away from me at school and never come back her again." His cold gray eyes drilling into her amethysts ones.

" No"

" You don't have a choice here Raven I want you gone. Gone from my apartment. Gone from my life. Now get the fuck out!" Rich said.

Raven let a tear she was holding fall from her eye and teleported out of the apartment. She arrived in her room at home and fell to her bed crying herself to sleep. Her mom cracked opens her door and wore a sad expression. As she watched her daughter cry she felt how her daughter felt about this boy she liked and how the way he just reacted to her made her feel so bad that she wanted to have a talk with the boy.

Back at Rich's apartment Jack was still there, Rich put his gun away and looked at Jack, " Why did you do this?"

" Because you needed it. But instead of letting them help you, you acted like an idiot and turned down their help when you need it more than you know."

" All I need are my orders. That's all that matters to me now." He said coldly.

" Cut the shit Rich, you know as well as I do that there is more to life than taking orders. What happens when the day they let us go? What will you do then?"

" You know as well as I do that, that day will never come because of what they did to us. Our purpose in life is secured."

" Fuck you Rich. The whole reason you're here is so that you have something to do later in life."

" Get out. I'll see you tomorrow." Rich said walking away from him and went into the kitchen. Jack left his apartment and Rich went back to the living room and turned on the T.V. After about 2 hours of watching some program, he wasn't really paying attention to the T.V. His mind was on the conversation he had with his 'friends'. He chuckled to himself. Rich never really had friends before other than the others in his squad.

Rich was starting to feel bad about the way he treated them, but he pushed that thought out of his head, ' No I can't start thinking like that. I don't need anyone's help. I only need to follow orders' and he went out for a run. As he left one of the other tenants, a girl that lived down the hall from him looked out her doorway to see that Rich was heading out.

" Hey Rich were you going?" she asked in a slightly annoying voice.

" Out. Why? Is there something you want Kitten?"

The girl jumped out thought her door and latched herself onto Rich's arm, " Can I come with you sweetie?" she looked up at him.

" No. Now go back inside." He almost growled at her and she skipped back into her apartment.

" Just remember Rich I'm watching you." She said and closed her door.

' Damn why does that annoying little bitch do that?' Rich asked himself as he jogged down the stairs and out the door for his run.

After his run Rich did some pushups and sit-ups before he picked up the phone. He didn't want to do it, but he knew that this was the only way to get this resolved.

Rich dialed the phone and the person on the other end answered. " Hello?"

" Hello is the General there?"

" This is."

" Dad I think we need to talk."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Ha a cliffy well don't be mad with me I had to do it. Anyway I hope you like this new chapter, you know the drill and I'll wait for your reviews.


	4. Time in a Bottle

A/N: Welcome back readers, first the disclaimer I don't own anything in this story except the concept and to be perfectly honest I'm not sure I even own that. I'd like to thank all my faithful readers and those of you who review many thanks. Reviews are the only thing that sustains me in between chapters. Now on with the story!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4: Time in a bottle

It had been a month since the incident in Rich's apartment and everyone kept their distance from Rich the way he ask for. Raven was taking it really hard, not being able to talk with him but her fear was keeping her a good distance from Rich and it was tearing her apart inside.

' Why did he do that?' she caught herself thinking but shook her head trying to stop that line of thought, ' No I can't think about him anymore, he told me to get out of he life and I'll do that and maybe he'll see the error of his decision.' She thought but deep down she knew that would never happen, but she couldn't think of a way to make him come around without talking with him. Feeling frustrated she gave an audible sigh and went to class.

Rich on the other hand felt nothing at all, No shame, no guilt, but not even contentment that he expected from having the space he craved. The last mouth seemed to fly by to him to the others seemed like a slow torture.

Jack was the only one who could approach him now without getting a death glare so people just stopped trying to talk to him. Although that didn't stop him from glaring at Jack now and then he was still Rich's friend and was the only person that he could talk to without feeling judged.

As the day was over and the students left for home Jack rushed to catch up with Rich before he got the bus. " Hey Rich wait up!" Jack yelled. Rich turned around to see Jack jogging at him with Kori and Raven close behind. Upon seeing the company accompanying his friend Rich turned around at started heading to the bus again trying to forget that he even heard him yelling.

When they were on the bus Jack came over and sat in the seat next to him with an annoyed look on his face, " Man why didn't you wait for me?"

Rich didn't answer in words, he just glared at him and Jack understood, " Oh sorry I forgot your being a complete ass to everyone now."

" Leave me alone Jack. I don't want to fight you on this but if you're going to talk with me please make sure we don't have any company. You know how shy I am." He said sarcastically.

" Fine but do me one favor." Jack glared at him.

" What do you want this time? If memory serves last time you wanted an answer I ended up with some unwelcome company in my apartment right?"

" Ok fine I'll promise you that I won't do anything like that again but why are you shutting yourself off form them when they only want to help you.' But Jack say the look in Rich's eyes.

" Again everyone thinks I need help. What is it with you people? First the general, then Victor, then Raven and now you what is your deal?"

" We care about you man. Look if people didn't care about you do you think you'd have people offering their assistance like this?"

" I don't trust people like that anymore." Rich replied coldly.

" What do you mean by that?" Jack asked but Rich never answered thinking back to the conversation he had with his adoptive father last month.

: Flashback:

" Dad I think we need to talk." Rich said into the receiver.

" Very well son what do we need to discuss?" the General said. He said son like he was just a solder under his command not like a father would.

" Why did you let privet Masters give me an intervention? I don't see the point in it." Rich asked.

" Remember why you're there Richard. Your there because they said you need time away from the field, and after what happened in Columbia we need to re-evaluated what to do with 'Atlas'."

" What do you mean sir?" Rich said worried about what was going to happen to him.

" Well with the significant loss down there we need to think if we're going to keep the project going. We need to think about other projects and potential for success. I'm sorry son but we might stop the project." He said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

" So what will happen to Jack and myself sir?" Rich asked.

" That is the reason behind your assignment son, I'm sorry." And the general hung up on his son.

Rich collapsed on the floor. In a matter of minutes not only had he pushed everyone in his life away but he also lost his soul purpose in life because of a financial issue. ' God I hate politics' Rich thought as he went to a room on the far side of the apartment. The room had a punching bag and some free weights in it. Rich went immediately to the bag and took all his pent up fury and anger out on it and as the bag swung back and forth a sick feeling came to the pit of his stomach.

" Why me?" was all he could say and he fell to the floor holding his head trying to force the feelings he was having out of his head.

: End Flashback:

" Yo earth to Rich. Come in Rich." Jack said waving his hand in front of Rich's face trying to snap him out of his daze.

Rich snapped out of it and grabbed Jack's wrist to stop the hand from moving. " What were you saying?"

" I said that you're a self absorbed prick that needs to learn to trust other people."

" I do trust other people. Just not the ones here." He replied.

" Well this is as close as it's going to get." Jack spat back.

Rich ignored the comment and got off the bus at his stop. When he got up to his apartment he noticed the knob was turned differently then when he left it. Thinking that someone broke into his apartment he entered cautiously.

Someone had indeed entered his apartment. She was also sitting on his couch waiting for him to come home. As Rich made his way into the living room eh set his bag down and pulled up a chair to her.

" So are you here to kill me or what?" Rich said looking at the woman across from him. There was something familiar about her but he could place it. She had long brown hair that came down to her mid back, she had deep chocolate brown almond shaped eyes, her body was long and slender but there was something about her that he couldn't place until she introduced herself.

" I understand you've met my daughter Raven? I'm Arella Roth. You've made my daughter quite upset this last month and I thought we needed to talk about this." She said calmly not giving anything away about herself but her name.

" Well I'm sorry but I told Raven to leave me alone but I don't see why it is any of your business what transpires between me and her. Now will you get to the point or will you just leave me alone?" Rich asked giving her a cold stare.

" Fine, I want to know if you know that Raven loves you?" she asked bluntly.

" I know she likes me, love I think would be a heavy handed word for it. I think she just has a crush that I'm sure will go away in time." He brushed it off like some dust on his slacks.

" I don't think so. You don't see her at home. She doesn't come out of her room, all she does now is cry, Hell she won't even take phone calls from her friends. You've made her miserable Mr. Grayson and I'd like you to stop it. NOW!"

Rich just looked at the older woman with a frozen look on his face. He really didn't want to care about Raven and her mother wasn't intimidating him so he did the only thing he could think of. Rich got up, walked over to the hallway door and opened it, " Get out of my apartment and I won't file a report with the police about the breaking and entering."

Arella looked shocked at what he said. Never before had she been talked to that way, " Fine but we will have another conversation about this Mr. Grayson. Count on it." She said.

" Are you threatening me ma'am. I would have expected better behavior from a hero."

" I'm a mother." Was all she said as she walked out his door and out of the building.

" Man what the hell is going on with my life?"' Rich asked himself and want to the fridge to get some cottage cheese out. As he ate the cheese he found himself thinking about the way the others must feel about how he's treating them. So cold and distant almost like he was a leper trying to keep everyone save from him. When he started to regret the way he was acting he quickly pushed that thought from his mind and went back to eating. However he could never shake the feeling that everyone must be saying shit about him. After he finished his food he did some exercises he went to bed, after all tomorrow was a new day.

As usual he woke up, got ready, got on the bus, but something was different about today. When everyone was on they sat away from him. Jack was sitting with Kori no surprise but they all were keeping a two-seat distance from him. This puzzled him but then he thought back to what he told Raven's mom in his apartment and thought that she had a talk with her daughter and warned her to stay away from him, a small feeling of pride swept threw him he finally talked some sense into someone here to leave him alone. As everyone exited the bus Rich had a small smile on his face, Jack noticed this and slowed down to see what he friend was so happy about.

" Yo Rich what's got you in such a good mood today?"

" You must know. Raven and the others finally got the message to keep their distance. You know what I'm glad Raven's mom stopped by last night." Rich said not know that Jack had no clue what he was talking about and it showed on his face with a puzzled look.

" Man I have no idea what you're talking about. We just decided to sit in a different spot for once. To be honest I didn't even really see you since you were slouched in your seat. And what's with this talk about Raven's mom at your apartment last night? What would you two have to talk about?"

Rich had a shocked look on his face, which he covered up immediately, " Raven's mom was in my apartment when I got home yesterday, she wanted to know why I was distant with Raven and made up some stuff about her being all sad and moopy about me not talking to her and what happened in the apartment a month ago. Didn't Raven tell you guys?" Rich asked, intrigued that Jack didn't know this.

" No man Raven never mentioned that her mom had a talk with you. Hell I'm not sure she even knows about it?"

" Well I'll find out today cause I think she asked her mom to talk to me because she's to scared to do it herself. Well see you later in class Jack." And Rich jogged off to class to clear things up with Raven and her mother.

In Science Raven and Rich were paired up for an experiment when Rich leaned over to talk privately with her, " Raven" he said grabbing her attention, " Why was your mom at my apartment yesterday? Did you ask her to talk to me?" he questioned when Raven's face went white.

" No! I had no idea that you and she talked yesterday, I thought you didn't want anything to do with me or the others anymore?" she shot back angrily.

" I don't but when the mother of a fir…. I mean someone I know breaks into my apartment and starts drilling me about her daughter right after I walk in the door I wonder who sent her?" he answered.

" I didn't tell her anything except about what happened a month ago when you kicked us out by threatening us with a gun! Now tell me why would my mother talk to you and about what?"

" YOU" was he only response in a short and angry tone and he went back to the experiment.

As they worked on their teacher Washu was making some notes about their interaction with each other and she smiled with a fox-like grin wondering how she could tell others about this discovery. As she the class period was coming to an end she sent a note to all of Rich's teachers that she was requesting him to help her clean up the room which meant she was going to perform some kind of experiment on him and the others accepted in as it was normal Washu behavior.

As the bell toned and students shuffled out of the room she yelled out, " Mr. Grayson would you mind staying back for a while and help me clean up? Don't worry I notified your teachers that you would be 'helping' me with the room so don't worry." She finished and went behind her desk.

Rich looking around noticed that the room didn't need cleaning and figured that she wanted him to stay behind for something else and he wasn't going to let on that he knew her request was a ruse so he played along. Taking a seat at on of the front tables he waited for the rest of the students to leave the room when he came up her desk and asked, " What did you need Miss Washu?"

" I told you I need help cleaning up and you're the lucky one to help me," she smiled but underneath she was laughing like a mad women, ' Finally I'll see what those 'Atlas' boys are made of.' She thought and pressed a small invisible button on the top of her desk. In the blink of an eye the floor opened up underneath him and he fell into a dark pit.

Rich landed crouched in the middle of a large room filled with test tubes and bunion burners heating some concoction when a examination table came up from behind him and clamped down on his wrists and ankles, immobilizing him. Now Washu walks through a doorway that just appears in the middle of nowhere. " Now my little student lets just see what makes you boys tick." She said walking over to him and blacking a sensor on his head, arms, legs, and a few on his torso. As she began to work on a computer that looked like it is floating in mid air Rich took the time to asses his situation.

' Ok I'm restrained to a table, my science teacher who is now probing me with sensors. If she finds out about me I'm in deep shit with my superiors not to mention they'd probable make Miss. Washu disappear. He didn't want that to happen since she was the one teacher that probably didn't wonder about his past, little did he know that the whole point of his current situation was to find out about him.

" Now Mr. Grayson would you kindly tell me about yourself and please don't leave anything out, this is for science." She said while typing something on the computer.

" I can't tell you anything Miss. Washu I'm sorry."

" Well lets just see if I can find anything out by running a few tests on your body then" and she went to work collecting data fro his body mass, brain wave analysis, and various other tests. As the results came up on her screen, Rich's body and muscle tissue were capable of maximum human physical ability, his mental activity was activating almost 100 of his brain. When Washu saw these results she was shocked. " Well it looks like those boys in the 'Atlas' program make you eat all your green vegetables huh?"

Fear shocked Rich's system, how did she know about 'Atlas' and who else knew. " I don't know what you're talking about teacher and what the hell is Atlas. Sounds like some sort of Greek movie if you ask me?" he said not giving anything away in his voice that he was nervous.

Washu just smirked, " Always the good little solider aren't we? Now there is no reason for you to hid what you are Rich, especially here. Now tell me why you were chosen for his kind of trouble?"

" I still don't know what you're talking about teacher. But please can I go back to class?" he almost begged trying to get out of his restraints.

" Fine but remember that I know Mr. Grayson" she said and tapped a key on her keyboard that released him and transported him back to classroom. Once he got there he got is stuff and almost ran to his next class. He had to tell Jack that the teachers knew about them.

As he was running down the hall he saw Jack in the hall and almost passed him in his rush, " Jack…Jack we need to talk" he yelled noticing that he was with Kori and Jinx who were enjoying a nice casual conversation when Rich ran up.

Looking over at his girlfriend and her friend he walked over to Rich to find out what his problem was, " So Rich what's the deal?"

" They know Jack!" Rich said with authority,

Fear crossed Jack's face with Rich's answer, " Impossible. How could they know about us? There is no way there could be a information leak could there?" Jack asked panicked.

" I don't know Jack but we have to be very cautious about who we deal with," Rich paused for a moment and thought, " You don't think that any of 'your' friends would tell about us would you?' he questioned.

" Not on your life Rich. There is no possible way that any of them would tell, especially after you pulled a gun on them." Jack said angrily.

" Well the information got out some how. So what do we do about this situation Jack, we can't go to the general, he'll just make them disappear and I think that their in a public position so their disappearance wouldn't go unnoticed do you?"

" Well we could try and find the leak ourselves and not tell the general." Jack suggested.

" Ok I can go along with that, but where do we start?"

" With Miss Washu and any other teachers that might have the capability of finding out classified government information."

" Well that puts the list at Miss Washu, Batman, Question, and Principal Fate. I'm pretty sure Question knows about us but he really doesn't converse with the others that I've seen, Batman would most likely know about the existence of 'Atlas' but not all that goes on with it, Washu seemed the same way which is why she was running tests on me, and as for Principal Fate I'm not sure but you can probably bet that the other teacher have talked with him about the matter. But that still leave the question what are we going to do about it?" Rich asked walking down the hall to avoid eavesdroppers.

" For now I think that us sneaking around would only draw attention to ourselves so for the time being lets play innocent."

" Agreed. So what were you and Kori talking about before I interrupted you?" Rich smirked.

" Our date tomorrow night. What to take a long I'm sure we could get Raven to join us if you went." Jack implied.

" You know I won't go with you. I can't face them and there it the whole thing about Raven's mom in my apartment yesterday which I still don't get so to answer your question no I won't go with you." Rich said and walked away leaving Jack to walk back to Kori.

Meanwhile in Fate's office Washu, Batman and Question were talking about what Washu discovered about Rich.

" So they did tamper with their genetics?" Batman said with a particular hatred in his voice.

" Calm down Bruce you said it yourself that you suspected that they did that so why are you so shocked?" Fate asked.

" Because I didn't think that they were so cold hearted to actually do that to kids. It's just not right Fate, I meant there not even old enough to drive so why would they do this?"

" Because it is easer to mold the minds of the young than change the mind of an adult." Question answered joining the conversation.

" So what is your take on this Question?" Fate asked.

" Well if my information is correct Mr. Grayson and Mr. Masters are the only two that are alive today from project 'Atlas'."

" What happened to the others?" Washu asked.

" Word has it that they were on a mission in Columbia and there was a leak and the rest of them were killed. I don't know how Jack and Rich survived but they must have gone through hell to do it." Question said tilting his head at the ground, (for those of you who don't know a mask covers Question's face that you can't see his eyes, nose, or mouth. Thank you for your time now back to the story).

" So what do we do about them?" Fate asked the group.

" Well I think we should do nothing. Right now they don't pose a threat and seem to get along with the other students…." Batman who said cut off Washu.

" Obviously you don't pay attention to Rich then, I haven't seen him converse with anyone since the first couple of weeks. Something must of happened between Rich and the group he would talk with before this happened. And I'm going to find out."

" I'm not so sure about that idea Bruce. The kid might try to hurt you." Fate said knowing what Rich might be capable of.

" Don't worry I'll be fine." He said and left the office. The others left too and the day went on.

After school Rich went home, everything looked fine, noting was out of place but he felt like there was a presence that he couldn't shake. After he looked through the rooms and went back to the living room he sat on the couch and said, " You might as well come out Batman I know you're there." Slowly the Dark Knight walked in the room as if from the shadows themselves.

" Very perceptive of you Richard. I see the training had paid off."

Rich decided that playing innocent with Batman was going to be pointless so he went with honesty, " Well after the shit I've been through you learn to trust what they teach you. Might I ask why you broke into my apartment, I'm sure it's not to talk about my homework." Rich replied and motioned to a chair

Batman sat down and glance around the apartment, " Nice place you've got here. Government checks work wonders for the economy. So I guess you know why I'm here?"

" Yeah but you know I can't talk about it, it's classified."

" That's not what I wanted to talk to you about," Batman said, " I wanted to ask you why you don't interact with the other students? From my information for the first week of school you and Ms. Roth were talking quiet a bit in class."

" She thought I was a puzzle that needed to be solved, now that, that's over she's finally leaving me alone. As for the others they just followed her lead. So was there anything else?"

" Yeah don't lie to me, and tell me what really happened," Batman demanded.

" I'm impressed, your everything that rumors depict you as but the real reason is non of your concern so leave me alone, I'm glad for everything you've done for me in the past but stay out of my life from now on ok?" Rich asked pointing to the door.

Batman got up to leave and when he was at the door he paused, " You know I find it helpful that talking with a friend is more helpful that talking to a superior. Just something to think about."

After he left Rich sat in silence wondering what he was going to do next.

At the Roth residence Raven was fuming.

" How could you do that mother? Now he's even more mad at me." Raven yelled at her mother.

" I just did what I thought would be best for you honey. I was sick of seeing you upset all the time so I thought I could help." She said in her defense.

" Well it didn't help. So just stay out of my business from how on please." She pleaded with her mother when the phone rang, " I'll get it." She said running to the phone.

" Hello Roth household." Raven said.

" Hello is Raven there?" the voice asked.

" This is. Who is this?"

" Raven… _sigh_ it's Rich…. we need to talk."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Well no rest for the wicked, I even work on holidays am I nuts. Don't answer that. Anyway R&R I'll read them and laugh, cry, or experience some others emotion but please I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Life's Choices

A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier but things have come up. I guess I should get the usual pleasantries out of the way, I don't own anything in this story even thought I wish I did, that's life so deal with it. Now I would like to give a shout out to everyone who reviewed and thoughts of you who know who I really am and tell me in person, thank you for all your comments, concerns and ideas that you give me. Now let the festivities begin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5: Life's Choices

" Hello Roth residence."

" Hello is Raven there?"

" This is. Who is this?"

" Raven…_sigh_ this is Rich…we need to talk."

Pausing a bit at the fact that Rich was calling her house she answered, " R-Rich hi. What did you need to talk about?" she asked nervously.

" I was wondering if you could come over here and talk. I'm not good at the whole phone conversation thing." Rich said with a slight confusion to his voice.

" Sure just let me tell my parents and I'll be there in a sec. Ok?"

" Yeah, thanks." And he hung up.

Raven was slightly shocked at the prospect that Rich, the guy she loved and who had pointed a gun at her was inviting her over to his place to talk and as she walked back into the living room where her parents were her mother asked, " Who was that honey?"

" Rich. He said he wanted me to come over to talk about something. You wouldn't know anything about that would you mother?" she added with a glare.

Looking as innocent as a baby she held up her arms in a defensive possession and said, " Of course not. I'm just as surprised as you are that he called or even that he knew our number." She said honestly.

" Well I'm going to see what he wants. It sounded important and if I know anything about him he is one for promptness." Raven said as he walked out of the room but her father stopped her.

" Raven don't be out to late now, I know you like this boy but knowing a little about his background he's probably in a vulnerable possession right now so take it slow." And he let her go.

Looking over at her husband Arelle looked a little shocked, " Honey I didn't know you had it in you to say that."

" Well you're not the only one who can read our daughters emotions like a book, and there is something about that boy that seems unusual if your attempts at looking into his mind were blocked like that." He said matter of factly.

" I guess we'll just have to trust in Raven's judgment for now and see what happens, dear."

At Rich's apartment Raven teleported just outside his door and gave it a loud knock, " It's open." Came from inside and she opened the door finding him in the living room sitting on the couch, in the same spot as last time with his hand on the cushion where he pulled the gun out from on her last visit. She decided to sit in the chair across from him.

" What was so important that you need me to come over here to talk? Last I remember you didn't want to talk to any of us again. Why the sudden change in mood?" she said hiding as much anger as she could.

Looking down at the floor he didn't answer right away, " I was wrong Raven. You, Jack and the others were just trying to help and I was too stubborn to see it, is that what you wanted to hear? That I was a fool to trust in a future that had no hope of working out, cause I am and there is noting that I can say to change what I did and I know you won't except an apology from me even if it was written in my own blood so lets drop the pleasantries.

I asked you over here for help. I called my f..father and we talked. It looks like the project that Jack and I were apart of will be canceled and we will be erased as a failed experiment on the militaries budget this year in way for another program that has a better success rate. I have no purpose in life anymore except death," and he pulled out the gun from under the cushion and pointed at he temple, " I have nothing left Raven I just thought you should know that before you leave and leave me alone for the short amount of time I have left. Now if you could kindly close the door on your way out I would appreciate it." And as he pulled back the hammer on the gun it was enveloped in black energy and pulled from his hand.

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING," Raven yelled, " Why did you invite over if you were just going to kill yourself?"

Feeling ashamed of himself he answered, " I thought you would like to know my last thoughts since I've kept all my other ones from you. I don't have a purpose anymore Raven what am I suppose to do now?" he pleaded for an answer. His eyes were almost tearing but she could still sense no emotion coming from him.

Kneeling down in front of him she took his hands in her own and put them in his lap and said, " You have all the purpose you need with me, Jack and the others at school. You have friends there that would miss you terribly. I would miss you so please stop thinking like this." She said as tears streamed down her face.

Rich looked into her eyes and saw for the first time that her mother said to him was true. She did love him.

" I'm sorry Raven. Please don't cry for me. I don't deserve it." He said reaching up and brushing a loose lock of hair and tucked it behind her ear, " I promise that I won't do anything like this again. Ok?"

She just nodded and pulled him into a hug. After several minutes they pulled apart and Raven teleported back home with a smile on her face. (Hey to all you readers who thought they were going to 'get it on' remember their 14 years old for god sakes show a little restraint you horny mongrels.)

The next day on the bus when the others got on they were a little surprised to find Raven walking over to Rich's seat and him allowing her to sit there with him. The odd personality shift in one night caught everyone by surprise including Jack who seemed to take this all in better stride than the rest on them and just chuckled to himself as he sat next to Kori.

" Yo Raven." Jinx whispered to get her attention.

Turning Raven answered, " Yeah what?"

" You know you're sitting next to Rich right?"

Looking over at the other occupant of the seat the turned back to Jinx and said, " yeah so?"

" So! He's the guy the pulled a gun on us and told us to leave him alone, or don't you remember that part of the conversation last time?" she snipped back

" I remember just fine thank you, but he called me last night and we patched up things. It's cool now." Raven decided to omit certain things about the conversation last night when telling the rest of them. It wouldn't help anything if they knew that Rich, the guy that they all knew had an arsenal in his apartment was suicidal last night. It really wouldn't help their nerves when dealing with him now. And so it became a silent promise between them

School went smoothly as they took their classes one at a time, even thought throughout most of their classes Rich and Raven shared brief moments where they would just stare at each other and smile, like they were just having a privet conversation in their minds. And on several occasions they were caught by the teacher and told to pay better attention in the future if they wanted to graduate. Rich just chuckled to himself because he knew most of this stuff in his sleep so class wasn't that big of a deal.

At lunch they sat together and when Rich came to sit down by them they all quieted down and let him make the first move.

" Ah …look guys I'm sorry that I did and said all that stuff at my apartment. It was rude and wrong of me to do that. You were only trying to help me and I was to stuck up to realize it. I'm sorry." Rich apologized and started to slide down to his usual unoccupied section of the table when Vic's hand shoot out and grabbed his forearm.

" Look man we know you've gone thought some hell but we're willing to forget all that shit if you just sit and talk about it with us. Ok?' Vic said with a hopeful look on his face and Rich noticed it on everyone else's as well.

" Sure." And thus the group was formed. As the years went by they got closer and not just to graduation day. The couples formed and for those of you who can't guess who they are let me spell them out for you. First off you have Terra and Garfield, cute couple, usually the pranksters and always enjoying a good laugh. Secondly is Victor and Jinx, with Vic being the sensible and almost mature one while Jinx had the giddiness of a child they complemented each other well. Thirdly were Jack and Kori, they were probably the most open flirtatious couple in the whole school, I mean everyone could see it and they didn't care sure they would blush when ever someone mentioned it out laud but it's the way they are. Lastly is Rich and Raven, thought Jack and Kori were the most open Rich and Raven were clearly the most passionate about their relationship, in all it's subtlety they had a complete understated of each other wanted and felt until graduation that is.

The year closed without a hitch the graduating ceremonies went well, they all got their diplomas and when they were at a graduation party at Rich's apartment his phone rang.

Picking it up he answered, " Hello Grayson residence."

" Rich this is the General." Rich's expression went stone cold and he listened intently.

" Yes sir."

" It is to my utter regret that I must inform you that Atlas will be canceled. I know these four years has been a trial for you and privet Masters but I assure you that you will be taken anywhere you like and will of course have your identities changed and as usual you will not be able to speak about this to anyone. I'm sorry son but that's the way things go." And he hung up.

Rich turned to Jack and told him what he had been told and they both came to the same conclusion. They were marked.

" Alright I need everyone out of the apartment now!" Rich said.

" What's going on Rich?" Raven asked.

" Jack and I have been marked. They stopped 'Atlas' and are going to get rid of all the evidence that it existed in the first place."

" But that means they would have to get rid of you and Jack and…" Gar's words died in his mouth as he realized what he was saying for once. " Whoa. That's harsh."

" Expect noting less from our nations government." Rich said calmly.

Rich looked to Jack and they both understood what they had to do, " After graduation?" Jack asked.

" After graduation." Rich confirmed and stopped the argument at that.

" Ok what the hell just happened?" Jinx asked. When Raven pulled her aside.

" They are going to leave after graduation so the government doesn't kill them." Raven said holding back a tear that is trying to escape.

" How can you be so calm when our friends are going to be hunted down and killed by the government? I just don't get you Raven?" Jinx accused her.

" I can't," she said letting the tears flow now, " I can't sit calmly and watch the man I love run like a dog from the government that he said he'd work for and protect because of some financial issue." She chocked out and fell on to Jinx's chest crying her eyes out.

" Oh, there, there it's all right. Knowing Rich and Jack they'll get this mess straightened out and be back before we know it." Jinx said trying to cheer her up but they both knew that it would be a while before this was over.

Everything that went up to graduation wet all right and there was no sign from the authorities regarding Jack and Rich until the graduation ceremony. Jack and Rich had received their diplomas with the highest grades it the school with full honors from Principal Fate, After they left the school there was a car waiting for Rich and Jack supposedly for moving them to a new locations with new identities. After taking a ride the car stopped on the train tracks just outside of town and stopped. The driver got out and the doors were locked and cannot be opened from the inside. As the train whistled its approach both Rich and jack sat there calmly as Rich pulled out his cell phone and dialed Raven's number.

" Raven here."

" Yeah Raven it's Rich, can you teleport me and Jack to your place about now?"

" Sure hold on." And in a moment both cars occupants were standing in Raven's living room with a small smile on their faces.

" Ok what's so funny?' Raven asked.

" Well let's just say the government should think we're dead for a while at least. But it's only temporarily we need to leave before they find out were we are. I don't want to put you in any danger Raven so we have to go." Rich said as they left. Raven stopped him and planted him one on the lips.

" That's got to last me a while." She said with a smile as they walked out into the light of day.

As they walked down the street Jack turned to Rich, " So what are we going to do now? I mean it's not like we can just go out and get jobs and live normal lives," but when he turned to Rich he saw the pure hatred in his eyes that it scared him. " Huh Rich, you ok?"

" They're going to attack our friends Jack. You know it; I know it so I'm going to stop them if it takes the last breath in my body. I'm going to destroy them!" Rich said in a creepy voice and walked off.

" Rich. Don't you think we should work together on this? I mean we are stronger as a team." But Jack was to scared by the look in Rich's eyes. He was serious, he was going to destroy them and nothing was going to stop him. " Ok Rich if you want to do it that way. But I'm not going to follow you on this one. I've got someone to say good bye to so I'll see you later."

" Later X." and with that the two friends parted ways.

Two weeks later: Army base in West Virginia.

A young man around the age of 18 is seen walking out from the base, he has shaggy black hair and is wearing an all black outfit, as he walks away he pulls out a lighted button and presses it. Seconds latter the military base is engulfed in fire as the main propane tanks and other explosive containers blanked the base in flames. The young man turns to see his handy work. As the sirens went off the young man seemed to disappear.

Two days later in the general was sitting listening to the briefing they were presenting. " Are you sure it was Richard?" he asked.

" Yes General he and privet Masters are the only ones who knew about that facility being what it was, they and they alone could have gotten in and planted the charges to destroy the complex. It has to be him." The sergeant said.

" How do you know it wasn't Jack Masters?" the General asked folding his hands on his desk.

" Because of this," and the sergeant rewound the tape showing that the intruder left a thumb print on the wall, and pressed it hard against knowing that he's being watched and then disappeared from view. " We've estimated the complete loss of the complex and no personnel were harmed in the attack. It seems he warned them out of the complex before it happened." He continued.

" Of course he did. If there is anything that he hates is needless loss of life. That's just the way he is." The general said, " So what do we do about this?"

" Try and salvage the building. That is all we can do at this point. There are people looking for him now but knowing his track record the likelihood of us finding him, well it doesn't look good." He said.

(Scene change)

" RAVEN!" Kori yelled seeing her friend walking down the street.

Raven turned to see Kori jump and bear hug her like she was squeezing the life out of her.

" Good to see you too Kori" Raven managed to get out before she almost passes out from the lack of oxygen, " Can't breath" she chocked out and Kori let up with an embarrassed look on her face.

" Sorry it's just been a while since I've seen you and I was so excited and I lost control. Sorry." She said again and rubbed the back of her head and looked down a ground.

" It's ok, say how's college going for you, and you got into Steel City U right?" Kori just nodded and Raven went on, " So how are your classes going, mine are a bear but I'm making it." Then she pulled Kori aside and asked in a shushed voice, " Have you heard from Jack at all?"

Kori looked around and gave a small nod as her answer. Raven let out a small breath she'd been holding and Kori asked, " Have you…" but Raven cut her of with a quick shake saying no. Kori looked disappointed but understood. She was relieved when she'd heard from Jack but they all knew Rich was a bit more secretive and wouldn't make contact unless it was really important. As the two reminisced and talked about what was going on in their lives now neither one noticed that there was a dark but not bad figure watching them walk down the street and smiled.

" Sorry Raven but it's to dangerous for us to get back together right now, I'll contact you when the time is right." And disappeared as if he was never there. " Just don't forget me, my darling." And Rich left for places unknown for the moment.

(Fast-forward three years and 10 months)

Raven had graduated from Gotham University and moved to Jump City. She'd gotten a job as a free lanced reporter, it was perfect for her to keep her own hours and work as a hero, Jump City had become a wasteland of crime and terror so Raven thought it would be the perfect place to clean up, she needed a hard working job and she found one, Jump City wasn't as bad as Gotham but it was still pretty bad. The streets were littered with crime and fear, but after she arrived the streets looked clean, people weren't afraid to leave their houses at night, although it did help that she had someone watching her back event if she didn't know it.

It had been four years since graduating from HHS and only a few weeks since she graduated from college and her life looked good and a few weeks back just after graduation she placed a few calls to the old crew to ask for their help in Jump City. Everyone but the two guys in their lives that made the most difference, at least to her.

After watching the six o'clock news their was a knock at Raven's door when she went to answer it to find Victor, Gar, Jinx, Terra and Kori waiting at her door.

" Hey guys I'm glade you decided to come now let me explain what I called about." Raven started out and while she explained that she needed help with the city they talked like they did in the old days. All the while there were two figures watching the house, they weren't watching together but they both knew each other was there and smiled to each other. After a wave to each other they disappeared into the night.

Back inside they were laughing and drinking when they brought up the subject of Jack and Rich. " So Kori have you heard from Jack at all?" Victor asked.

Kori just nodded with a blush, " Yes he has been sending me letters, her blushed deepened, " And he said he misses me and everyone a lot."

" So he's been sending you love letters Kori?" Terra teased, causing her to turn beet red with embarrassment and everyone laughed.

The next day the others went job hunting while Raven went to the public library to do some research for her next article, while at the library her 'Trouble phone' rang, there was trouble at the mall someone was threatening to blow up the whole mall if they didn't get one billion dollars in the next few hours or else. 'Well that just does it. I was hoping to get this done today. I swear I'm going to kill whoever is doing this.' And she got up and transported herself to the mall, transformed in her clock and leotard. The terrorist was in the mall.

" So the great Lady Nightingale decides to make an appearance for little old me. How sweet of you." He said. Raven gave him the once over. He was about 35 years old dressed in jeans and a hooded sweatshirt with TNT strapped to his chest. Raven was going to telekinetically rip the explosive away but he put that thought to rest, " Just incase you try to take my toys and they'll explode on removal so don't even think about it." He stated to calm down and is getting over confident, " Now you've been a thorn in a lot of sides since you've come here, I've been sent here to give you a message little birdie. Leave town and we wont follow and kill you." He said.

Now at this point everything had been going to his expectations, he knew the mayor would never pay and they would send their little 'helper' to deal with him. And if she didn't agree to leave town he'd kill her on the spot, even if it meant giving up his own life for the sake of the organization. Yes everything had been going as planned when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw a man in his early twenties old, long hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing jeans, a black shirt underneath and a black cloth trench coat that comes down to his feet. But what scares the terrorist is the guys eyes. The man before him has the most piercing gray eyes, their cold and emotionless, like looking into death's gaze.

The man spoke to him, " Now why would you want to run a beautiful woman like her out of town. I find her quite sexy myself." He said with a wink he to Raven who blushed a little at the complement. But the terrorist wasn't going to be ignored; taking a swing at the stranger the man caught it in his palm and gave it a sharp twist crushing all the bones in it instantly. In a cry of pain the terrorist dropped to his knees and grasped his wrist in pain as the police came and by the time they arrived both Raven and the mysterious young man were gone.

After the event Raven went out to look for the man who helped her by flying all over town searching for any trace of him. After a while she picked up on his aura and teleported to it finding herself outside a rather dodgy looking bar. Transforming back into her normal cloths she walked in and found the man sitting at the bar with a beer on the counter and one sitting at the empty spot next to him. Walking over to him she asked, " Is this seat taken?"

Glancing up from his beer he nodded and she sat down. They both drank in silence for a minute or two Raven was going to ask something when he spoke up first, " What is it Ms. Roth? What could possible bring a great reporter like you down to a place like this? Following lead I presume?"

" Yes, as a matter of fact I am. I heard that there was a man who helped out Lady Nightingale this afternoon at the mall and I was looking around town for him to ask some questions." She responded calmly.

" Tell me Ms. Roth how will you know what this person looks like if you only heard about him, hummm," he said raising his left eyebrow.

' Damn he's got me there, oh well time to improvise," What I meant to say is that I saw what happened and I was wondering if you would answer some questions for me. If you would please?"

" You're lying again Ms. Roth. Oh your right in assuming that I'm the one you're looking for but there are only two people that know that and one of them is in a cell right now." While he kept talking he got up stated to walk outside, " I think we should finish this conversation outside if you don't mind, ma'lady."

Raven paled with fear, he knew who she was and she knew absolutely noting about him, so she followed him outside and he finished his talk, " So Lady Nightingale, nice name you have there Ms. Roth, but tell me how does a graduate from the Hero High School make it in the real world. Now before you interrupt me yes I know about you and your past, no I'm not a bad guy, and as for who I am I'll tell you later. Now besides that question did you have any more?"

Shocked that he knew so much about her she could only guess that he went to HHS as well but I'll find out who he is later, " So tell me how you got in there without me knowing it. I must admit I was a little shocked to see you standing behind a guy with TNT strapped to his chest."

" That was a little trick that I don't feel like telling you right now but I guess your just dying to know who I am right?" she nodded in response, " Well I guess I'll take pity on you Raven for old times sake." She was a bit confused that he said that, surely if she knew who he is she would have recognized him and she admitted to herself that she had a strange feeling since she saw him in the mall but couldn't place it. " We've come a long way since that first day in my apartment haven't we?" he asked.

Raven stood there shocked into silence. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she hugged him close to her, she could only feel love and contentment that he was there. That Rich was back in her life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Hello everyone, it's me Hound Archon here starting things off right with a chapter update. Sorry I took so long to write this but it takes a while to get good ideas to start flowing and not every time I'm by my computer and I hate writing out stuff long hand. Anyways I'm probably boring you with this so I'll wrap it up. R&R as usual and have a happy new year. Oh yeah read some of my other stuff if you don't already. Peace out.


	6. Past is revealed Part 1

A/N: Disclaimer I don't own anything in this story so don't label me for anything. Hello everyone, Hound Archon here and I'd like to start things off by saying thank you to everyone who hits this story. It's good to feel liked by everyone even if it's for my stunning good-looking mind I'll find a way to live with it. Now for the story to continue.

**WARNING: this chapter is very long for me so if you don't like long chapters don't read. Thank you.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 6: The past revealed Part 1

After the incident outside the bar Raven didn't let go of Rich. Not for an instant fearing that he would disappear from her again. As Rich looked at her and deep into her eyes he saw the need she held from was almost as the love that he saw the day in his apartment after his attempted suicide.

As the two walked back to Raven's place and entered Raven turned on the lights to find that everyone was waiting for her in the dark, apparently to surprise her on a job well down at the mall but were a little surprised to see her walk in the door with a man and her arms wrapped around him with a loving look in her eyes.

" Ok so that is why you live alone and haven't been too upset about Rich not being around." Vic said looking like a disappointed parent scolding his kid.

" Well good to see you too Victor." Rich said giving him a glare.

Vic looked at him questioningly wondering how he knew him when it hit him, " Rich is that you?" and Rich just nodded in response.

Kori was the first to get up and walk over to them and enveloped him in a hug of death which would have normally crushed him where he stood but he took it in stride, " Oh Rich it's so good to see you again after all this time." She said letting go.

" Nice to see things haven't changed with you Kori, and the others as well." Rich said as he sat down on the couch.

" So where have you been Rich. I mean we haven't heard a thing from you for like four years, Why the sudden appearance?" Terra asked.

" Well I think we need one more person here before I give any explanations. Don't you?" he raised his eyebrow and looked out the window catching glimpsed of something he ran out the door and looked into the large oak tree in Raven's front yard. There was a slight movement in the branches but it was also windy and the others thought that was the cause but Rich knew differently and went rooftop jumping after the individual that he spotted. After a while he caught up to the black-capped man as he ran, Rich decided to move in front of him with his training with the people at the Kami house. To the normal eye it would seem that he disappeared and reappeared in front of him.

The man before him was in an odd looking costume. It had a black spandex body suit, a full head mask but what was interesting was that the face of the mask was a skull design with a red x on the forehead. Rich knew who it was and said, " So the infamous Red X has decided to come to Jump City and spy on my friends. I'm rather disappointed at this I figured he would be harder to capture than this." Rich said as the shadows of the night covered his face and he could tell that Red X was mad.

" Who the hell are you? And whom do you think you are insulting me like that?" the thief asked with a synthesized voice.

" What do you mean? I've insulted you for a long time Jack." Rich said with a smirk holding out his hand for Jack to shake it.

" Who the hell are you man? And how do you know my name?" Jack asked still not figuring out who Rich was.

" It wasn't that hard to figure out since I'm the one who gave you the name you use now."

" Rich?"

Rich nodded and Jack disengaged his mask and pulled down the cloth headpiece. At this point the others showed up and Raven was more than a little pissed off that someone was spying on her house. She was about to attack Jack when Rich pulled him into a hug. The group was taken back by this action and decided to wait for explanations before they did anything. As the two walked back on the rooftop to the others they came out of the shadows for everyone to see who the man with Rich was. Kori immediately latched herself onto him kissing him firmly on the lips. Gar and Terra let out a whistle and everyone else just chuckled and they went back to Raven's house for the explanation.

At Raven's house everyone got comfortable and the questions broke out. Gar stated first, " So where have you guys been? It's been like four years since any of us have seen you so spill."

Jack decided to go first, " Well I guess you figured that I'm the thief that's been hitting the government. At least I didn't go overboard like Rich did. Man I had to be really careful after that stunt Rich." He glared at Rich and the rest of the room looked at him questioningly.

" Alright so I blew up their complex. It was noting big." Rich said.

" Noting big!" Jack yelled, " I had to lay low with a bunch of homeless people just to make sure no one recognized me, it took me weeks to get the smell out."

" Sorry but you knew I had to do it. Besides I left them my calling card so they wouldn't have gone after you for it anyways so just let it go."

" So you just robbed the government?" Kori asked Jack.

" Yeah I never robbed anyone else. It was my way of getting back at them. I invented this suit to help me. It has a few nifty gadgets I think you would like Rich."

" Not as much as you would think Jack. While you used Technology, I decided to improve my arsenal with training to my full potential." Rich said cryptically.

" What do you mean by that?" Vic asked and everyone listened intently.

(A/N: From this point on we will be looking at Rich's past for the last four years with the occasional present day interruption. Thank you for your cooperation.)

After bombing the complex Rich decided to go around the world to improve his skills. He'd heard of a few places in Japan that would be a great benefit to him and he hoped on the first boat to Japan.

On the boat he helped out the crew with anything he could, machinery trouble, navigation, cooking you name it. After a while they regarded him as one of the crew and gave him a good send off when they landed by taking him to the bar and getting shit faced. After waking up with an extreme headache Rich set off to Tokyo. He'd heard of some strange goings on there and decided to see if he could verify any rumors he had heard.

He found himself in the Juuban district of Tokyo when he saw some flashes of light at a park a block or two away. Running to see what was going on he saw five girls who couldn't be over the age of 16 fighting off was looked like some sort of monster. Rich thought about helping them out but they finished off the monster before he started to move in . As the monster dissolved and the girls walked away he followed them to what looked like a shrine of some sort. The girls were at the top when he saw some more lights and after the lights subsided he saw another group of five girls come walking down the stairs of the shrine. Quickly hiding in the trees Rich stayed out of sight as they walked right past him. He took a close look at them and realized that they were the same girls that he saw dispatch the monster in the park. ' Damn it's some kind of magic,' he thought and tree bounced to the street and passed the girls on their way to a near by food cart. As Rich walked away he could hear one of them start shouting how hungry she was and the others moaning and yelling in annoyance at her appetite.

Felling hungry himself he decided to turn around and get himself some food. As he approached the food cart he saw the girls still their eating their beef bowls. Rich walked up to the cart vender and asked for a large beef bowl. The vender gave him the food and left for another corner leaving Rich alone with the five girls. Smirking to himself he decided to see what their deal was so he leaned himself against a tree he said, " Nice job in the park ladies." Immediately the tall brunette spun around to face him. She was the tallest in the group but Rich was still taller by a good four inches so she had to look up to look him in the eye. The others just looked innocently as they could.

" I don't know what your talking about sir. You must have us mistaken for some other group." Said the raven hair girl.

" I don't think so. I know a bit about keeping an identity secret and I must say that is one of the lousiest excuses I've ever heard. Although I must say the outfits are interesting. And to think you get away with wearing something that…revealing to fight in" Rich almost snickered to himself. The tall brunette raised her fist ready to knock him into the stratosphere when her fist connected with the palm of his hand. Shocked that she didn't kill him she stumbled back in shock not only at his strength but his speed as well.

" I'm sorry sir but we really don't know what you're talking about. Yes there is a group of girls that fight creatures; they're called the Sailor Senshi but you couldn't possible think we are they." The shy looking one in the back of the group with blue hair said in a timid voice.

To Rich she was the obvious brain in the group but her timid ness shocked Rich. He decided to pounce on the error that she made, " I never said anything about a monster did I?" and the looks on their faces said it all, they were busted in their lie and it was time to face the truth.

" So how'd you figure it out? I must say I've never seen you around her before and if I'm not mistaken your not Japanese, are you?" the black haired girl asked.

Rich chuckled, " Nope I'm not Japanese. I'm an American, names Rich. pleased to meet you." He said holding out his hand.

She shook his hand now knowing what else to do at the moment, " Rei, these are my friends Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Usagi." She pointed out.

" Pleasure to meet you, I suppose you're wondering why I've confronted you about this?" he asked them. All five of them nodded, " Well I'm sort of on a journey so to speak. I'm trying to confirm the roomers I've heard about some strange things going on in Japan, like odd fights with people that can do impossible things like getting hit by busses and walking away without a scratch. Stuff like that, and that's when I saw your fight. I must say I'm impressed at the way you girls handled yourselves was most impressive." They seemed to blush at his complements. " I don't suppose just anyone one can learn those tricks you do is there?" Rich asked knowing their answer.

" No I'm afraid there isn't but I can lead you to a place where you've heard those stories, in another district you might find what you're looking for." The one called Ami said.

" Really? Where?" he asked.

" The district called Nermia." She said and pointed out the direction for him. As he waved goodbye to the girls Minako turned to Rei and said

" Man was he a cutie or what?" Rei just blushed and looked at the ground hopping to see him again.

Rich was making his way to the train station to see when the next train to Nermia was. Looking at the schedule the next train was in a half hour so Rich decided to buy a ticket and sit down on a bench and wait for the train.

Rich noticed he was getting a lot of odd looks from the trains patrons. He also noticed that he had an admirer; it was the same girl from the beef bowl vender that tried to hit him. He almost missed her presence but managed to see her. Rich could tell that she was a fighter by the way she held herself and the punch she threw. He decided to play a little game with her, see what she was made out of so to speak.

After the half hour train ride Rich strolled off the platform and walked into town, with Makoto right behind him. He of course knew she was following him he just didn't know why. So he wondered around the streets looking for a shaded alleyway for some cover to question her from the shadows, something useful that he learned from Raven. So quickly ducking down the alley and grasping onto a ledge he waited for his follower to come around the corner.

Makoto rounded the corner to find the alleyway empty, looking frustrated she pulled out what looked like a cell phone and talked into it. " Jupiter here, I lost him." She said and a picture came on of the girl with a meatball/ponytail hairstyle.

" Well there's not much else you can do then. Move back and we can go and get dinner. Moon out." The picture faded and she put it back in her pocket.

" Does she only think about food?" Rich asked from his hiding place.

Makoto quickly turned around to see who was there. " Where are you?" she yelled.

Walking out of the shadows Rich came into the light by the corner. " Right here. Why are you following me?" he asked in a stern voice.

" Because you know about us. I need to know if you'll tell anyone."

" I know how to keep secrets I have many myself, ones that would shake your soul." He said sadly, " I've seen more violence than you could dream of girl so leave me alone. And stop following me." He added before walking away. Makoto stared at him as he walked away thinking, ' He's so hot it's scary.' And hurried to catch the return train to Juuban.

While Rich was walking around Nermia he came across a hotel. Seeing as the sun was down and he'd needed some sleep he decided to rent a room for the night

The next morning Rich heard some commotion outside his room's window. Stumbling out of bed Rich looked out his window to see two guys fighting, both close to his age fighting by a playground. Rich opened his window to hear what was going on.

" Come on Ryoga what did I do this time?" the tall guy in a red Chinese shirt and black pants asked as he dodged the bandana wearing guys attacks.

" Because of you Ranma I've seen HELL!" he screamed and threw a punch but the one called Ranma dodged it easily. Grabbing his wrist he spun himself around and kicked Ryoga in the back sending him into a jungle gym filled with kids. Seeing what he did Ranma tried to intervene but Rich laid his shoulder into Ryoga and knocked him out of the way and he landed next to the jungle gym and Rich landed on his feet grasping his shoulder in pain

' What the hell is this guy made out of?' Rich asked himself. Ranma walked over to Rich.

" Ah…Thanks for helping out there. I guess I didn't see the kids there or I wouldn't have done that" Ranma said rubbing the back of his head.

" That's alright I know what it's like to loose yourself in a fight but why did you have to do it so early in the morning?"

" Um.. It's like 2:00 in the afternoon. Where are you from anyway you don't look Japanese?'

" WHAT 14:00 how could I sleep in like that? I must have really been tired from the train ride from Juuban." Rich said looking into the sky in disbelief. " Oh to answer your question I'm from America. Names Rich Grayson." He held out his hand and Ranma excepted.

" Ah an American. So how long are you staying? If you need a place to sleep I think I can help you out but we'll have to ask the family I'm staying with if you can use the extra room they have." Ranma invited.

" No that's ok I'm sure I can find my own accommodations. I could use a guide around the area though it would be most appreciated."

" Sure, anything I can do after you helped out with the kids back there." Ranma smiled

" Yeah about that, what the hell is that guy made out of? I almost crushed my shoulder knocking him out of the way back there." Rich said rubbing is still hurting shoulder.

" Oh Ryoga, he's not that tough, he just went through the 'Breaking Point Technique'."

" The what?"

" The 'Breaking Point'. It's a technique that allows someone to find a weak point on a rock or shell like surface and with a poke of the finger make it explode. Like this watch." And Ranma walked over to a brick wall and poked it with his finger; suddenly a crater was formed where he poked it. Rich stared in amazement at what he just saw.

" So anyone can learn this technique? But that doesn't explain why the guys build like a brick shit house?" Rich asked.

" Well that's a side product of leaning the technique. You see, you need to learn it by being tied up and have a boulder hurled at you and the only thing you can move is your one finger to break the rock before it hits you."

As the two walked down the street talking about techniques Ranma had learned Rich heard the sound of a camera taking pictures close by. At first he thought it was just people out taking pictures but the sound seemed to follow them as they walked.

Sneaking around in the bushes was Nabiki. Grinning like the Cheshire Cat she continued to follow the two guys around town as Ranma showed Rich the town. " That guy is so hot! I'm going to get a fortune for these at school" she said to herself and hurried home to develop the film.

Meanwhile as Ranma was showing Rich around town when they heard a woman screaming for Ranma behind them. " Airen, wait for Shampoo." She screamed and Rich turned he saw a purple haired girl riding towards them on what looked like a delivery bike. As the bike drew nearer Rich moved out of the way but Ranma wasn't so lucky. The bike and the girl Shampoo hit him and stopped just after getting off him.

She quickly rushed to his side to help him up, " Airen come with Shampoo now and we get married." She smiled.

Rich being the nice guy he is tried to help Ranma up but had his hands batted away by Shampoo, " Tall pale man no touch Airen. Only person allowed to touch him is me." She said with a glare.

" Look I was just trying to help ok?" Rich said but it was too late Shampoo attacked Rich with her bonbori swinging high and low trying to hit Rich but he keep dodging her attacks. Ranma regained consciousness to see the fight. Shampoo swung at Rich's mid section but Rich launched himself in the air with his left his after pushing off the bonbori and kicked off the other one that Shampoo raised ready to strike and with the grace of his trapeze family background he landed a few feet back waiting for her next attack.

Ranma looked in amazement at Rich's movements, ' man this guys good. I wonder if he could beat Shampoo. Wait he shouldn't do that!' Ranma's head screams as he gets up to try to stop the fight.

' Well she's strong I'll give her that but not as strong as Kori I wonder if she has any other abilities, she's fast too better keep an eye out for that.' Rich thought as Shampoo charged at him. She shoved her bonbori at his stomach but Rich just disappeared and showed up behind her and placed his thumb on one side of the base of the skull and his index and middle finger on the other and applied pressure. These points chock off so to speak the nerve impulses from the brain to the limbs making the person as limp as a rag doll. After she went limp he karate chopped the base of her skull to knock her out. As Ranma caught up to them just as Rich did that Ranma screamed no.

Rich turned around to see Ranma running at him screaming, " She's fine. I just knocked her out. She'll be up in an hour of two depending on how strong she is."

" That's not the point," Ranma said, " Now you have to marry her."

" WHAT!"

" It's Amazon law that if they're beaten by a male outsider they have to marry them, I'm sorry but looks like you're trapped like me now."

" What do you mean trapped? Do you have to marry her too?" Rich asked.

" Yeah, and she's not he only one. My dad got me engaged to almost any girl he could get a dowry from on our world wide training journey. So far I have more than I want. Come on I'll take you over to my place and I'll let my dad explain everything to you and we can get some food in us." And the two went walking towards Tendo dojo.

" I'm home," Ranma said entering the dojo. Rich couldn't help but notice the sign on the door ' If you wish to engage Ranma Saotome to brutal combat use rear door.' As they walked in Rich looked around seeing a nice tidy house, " Hello anyone home." Ranma shouted again when a woman around 19 or 20 walked in the room.

" Oh Ranma welcome home. And I see you brought a guest," she turned to Rich, " Pleasure to meet you I am Kasumi Tendo." She bowed to Rich.

" The pleasure is all mine I am Richard Grayson." Rich returned the bow. Then Kasumi turned to Ranma.

" Will your guest be staying for dinner Ranma?" and he nodded, " Oh how wonderful, you know what they say the more people the better the meal." And she went to chopping up ingredients for the food.

" So what was it about having more than one fiancé Ranma? How can that happen, you said your dad engaged you to a lot of women but that can't hold a legal claim can it?" Rich asked.

" I don't know but tell that to the fiancé brigade. They're all obsessed about trying to marry me. It's ridiculous. I'm starting to lose my sanity with everything that's going on here." Ranma said sitting down, annoyed.

" Well why don't you move out or something?" Rich asked.

" No money."

" Ok I can understand that, so what was with that Shampoo girl that I'm supposedly engaged to now?"

" Well she's an Amazon, doesn't know Japanese very well, has a old ghoul for a great-grandmother they run a ramen shop together. Good food too, lets see what else. Oh yeah don't challenge the ghoul she's stronger than she looks a she looks like a shriveled up mummy."

" So I take it she's Chinese?"

" Yeah, Oh and the last thing is she can turn into a cat when hit with cold water."

" And why is that?" Rich asked.

" Now there is a long story," (A/N: For the sake of my sanity I'm not going to explain the whole Ranma back story, an for those of you who don't know it there are cursed springs that if you fall into them you turn into something when hit wit cold water and hot water turns you back, Ranma turns into a girl, Shampoo turns into a cat, Ranma's dad turns into a panda and Ryoga turns into a piglet)

" Ok, that's some pretty weird shit but not unbelievable." Rich said. Ranma looked surprised that Rich believed him so easily.

" You mean you believe me?"

" Yeah why would you lie about this, plus I've seen stranger things than people turning into animals, although you turning into a girl is a interesting feat." Rich raised his eyebrow.

"Very funny Rich so tell me about yourself." Ranma said and after a lengthy back-story on Rich's past it was dinnertime (if you want to know the back-story read the earlier chapters).

At the dinner table the whole Tendo family was there along with the panda that Rich realized was Mr. Saotome.

" Why do we have another guy at the table?" the one Ranma pointed out as Akane asked and looked at Rich with a murderous glare.

" He is Ranma's friend and I invited him to stay with us for dinner." Kasumi said and went back to eating.

" Actually I was wondering if Rich could stay in the guest room since he doesn't have a place to stay right now?" Ranma asked and it was immediate that Akane didn't like the sound of that but the one Ranma said was Nabiki kept staring at him the entire time with a mischievous grin on her face.

" Absolutely out of the question. We can't have another guy in the house. He's probably a pervert like Ranma." Akane yelled throwing her fist on the table.

" Who would want to look at a un-cute tomboy like you anyways?" Ranma commented. Akane stood up from the table and jumped at Ranma with a mallet that appeared out of nowhere ready to strike. Rich pushed Ranma out of the way and as Akane brought Mallet-sama down in his right hand caught the mallet and stopped it dead.

Everyone stared not wanting to move in shock that someone took a hit from Akane's mallet and didn't flinch or get shot out of the building. The mallet disappeared and Akane just stood there in shock at what Rich had done. Now Rich stood up and glared at Akane.

" I have done nothing wrong here so lets get one thing straight. I'm here as a guest and I find your lack of manners," he pointed to Akane, " disturbing to say the least. And to attack a man for making a comment is wrong, you've disgraced your family and yourself. Maybe next time you will think about your actions before you do them." And he walked out of the room. Once outside Rich grasped his right hand in pain, ' what the hell do they feed these people here that makes them so strong?' he thought and went to find some ice for his hand.

Back in the dinning room everyone was still in shock. Akane was contemplating Rich's words, the two fathers were wondering if he could take up training at the dojo, Kasumi was thinking about letting him stay with them, and Nabiki's eyes were turned into money signs at the amount of money she could get by selling his pictures at school to the girls. Ranma left the table to see how Rich was doing. Finding him in the hall he walked up to Rich but Rich caught him before he said anything.

" I know what you're going to say Ranma and you don't need to. I over stepped my bounds and I'll leave immediately," and Rich headed for the door when Ranma stopped him.

" I was just going to say thanks for helping me out back there. I've never seen anyone take Akane's mallet like that before. How did you do that?"

Rich held out his hand, " I grew up being shot at with live ammunition, and this hurt like a bitch, I didn't take it lightly, so for everything I've said and done I will leave. Don't worry about me I'll be fine so I'll see you around Ranma I'm sure of that." And he walked out the door.

Ranma stood there stunned at what Rich said, he took the blame on himself and walked away with it but that left Ranma with a taste of guilt thinking that he was the cause of his new friends departure, the guy took a hit from Akane's Mallet-sama for him it was an odd act of selflessness. There was definitely something odd about this Rich character and Ranma wanted him to stay, he noticed that Rich wasn't as tough as he was but he also noticed that Rich could handle himself and had more tricks up his sleeve than what he let on with the fight with Shampoo.

As Rich was walking away his path was obstructed by what looked like a shriveled old woman latched on a wood staff with a budge at the top.

" So you're the new groom are you?" she said.

" That depends on a few things. Who are you?" Rich questioned.

" I'm Cologne you've meet my great-granddaughter Shampoo and defeated her, so now you are engaged. I must say you don't look as strong as her other groom Ranma." She commented looking Rich over. " But there is a aura about you that interests me. Come and tell me about yourself and we will prepare for the wedding."

" And if I refuse?"

" I can convince you not to test me if you want but you don't seem like a stupid boy now are you?" she said and Rich decided not to push his luck.

As they approached a store Rich read the sign hanging above the door, " the Cat Café ." Interesting name, and as he walked in the girl Shampoo ran to him and wrapped her arms around his torso so he couldn't get away and tried to kiss him, but Rich pulled away, " I'm sorry but I have someone else in my life and she'd kill me if I did that." Rich said trying not to be two harmful but she just tried again and when Rich resisted she squeezed him tightly to break his resistance. That wasn't going to happen.

" Why you stop Shampoo from doing law?" she asked teary eyed.

" Because aren't you already engaged to Ranma?"

" That's not a problem Rich. Amazon law states that you can have more than one spouse." Cologne answered cheerfully.

" Well it's nice but I don't believe in that type of thing. I'm sorry" Rich answered.

" You don't have a choice Rich, our laws clearly state you must marry Shampoo." Cologne said.

" But that is in China if I'm not mistaken and since we are in Japan you're laws don't have a meaning here." Rich pointed out.

" But they do. Our laws are recognized by China and China's laws are recognized by the world so if we preformed a Chinese marriage ceremony it is legal. Is that not true?"

'Damn,' Rich thought trying to figure a way out of this situation. " Let me put it this way, I am not going to marry Shampoo even if you try to force me I might just surprise you with the level to which I can be resistant" Rich warned and stated out the door when Cologne hit him in the lower back and he stumbled to the ground unable to move his legs.

" Now where do you think you are going new groom?" the ghoul asked smiling.

" What have you done to my legs?' Rich asked annoyed, " and why do people think they have to force me to do things, it never works out in the end for them." This time with a little anger in his voice.

" Now, now don't get testy with me young man. You should listen to your elders boy, as for what I did lets just say you won't be walking out of here for a couple of hours." The old mummy cackled.

As Shampoo dragged him to the back of the shop where there was a couple of cots for sleeping, Shampoo laid him down on one of the cots. She was going to try to perform the kiss of marriage one more time when she looked into his eyes. She saw nothing but a cold angry stare at the ceiling and a void of all other emotion, the look scared her and she left the room to talk to her great-grandmother.

" Great-grandmother. I have a strange feeling about my new fiancé." She said in a worried voice in Chinese, (its easer for her to talk in Chinese).

" What is it dear?" Cologne wondered.

" When I looked into his eyes I saw no emotion there like he was shut off, I saw a void in his eyes." She said shaken.

" I find his presence different from other peoples I've noticed but I think we can teach him a lot about opening up if we are patient. I think I will help him with Ranma's training but that can wait till the morning" and the two women went to bed.

The next morning Rich woke up and could move his legs getting up and moved around to make sure they were working alright, after he did some stretches he reached up and looped his legs into the rafters and did him morning exercises forgoing the five mile run since he didn't know the area enough, but instead decided to go for a walk around the neighborhood. Since he didn't have to attend school anymore he didn't see many kids around the neighborhood as he walked he felt someone behind him ready for an attack. Barely dodging the attack Rich spun around to find out that Cologne was the one who attacked.

" What is your deal lady? First you stop me from leaving and now you attack me for no reason. What is with you people here, first Akane and now you. I'm starting to think everyone here is crazy."

" You have meet the Tendo's and said Akane attacked you? Is that how you came to be by the ramen shop?"

" No I walked there. She tried to hit Ranma with a mallet and I stoped her because he didn't do anything wrong. I've got to tell you she packs quite a punch with that thing, my hand still hurts from catching it."

' He caught Akane's mallet with his bare hands! Not even Ranma can do that. I've got to see what else he can do.' " Well I can train you to over come that pain with my training. Have you heard of the 'Breaking Point Technique'?"

" Yeah Ranma mentioned it before and also mentioned you with that but didn't say exactly what you had to do with it. Why so interested in me?"

" I'm interested with all my great-granddaughter's fiancés." She said.

" How many times have I told you people I'm not going to marry her. End of discussion!" his anger was showing for the first time anyone in Nermia had seen. Even Cologne was wondering what he could do if he was angry enough and that sent a shiver down her spine, something about him wasn't right.

" I'm sorry but even our laws must be upheld. I'm sure you understand that." He nodded, " But you are right, it was wrong of me to push you into it, and I'm sorry." She said, "by the way shouldn't you be in school?"

" No I finished school a month of so ago. Why need someone to help at the restaurant?"

" Yes in fact we do, while Shampoo runs deliveries I could use a hand around during the rush hours."

" Alright I'll do it but only if you let me stay at the café since I don't have a place to stay, Ranma offered to let me stay at the dojo but by the look of it it's crowded enough as it is." Rich said shaking Cologne's hand sealing the deal.

" Good but enough talk of work let us begin your training." Rich raised his eyebrow, " if you are you marry Shampoo you first must be stronger than you are so we shall start with the breaking point and then see how fast you are." And the two walked towards the outskirts for his training.

After half a day of being beaten within an inch of his life with a boulder Rich has almost got the hang of finding the weak spot it's just Rich was getting tired from the beating he was getting. After another 10 minutes they were interrupted.

" So ghoul this is where you are." Ranma said looking down on the two of them. " Come on Rich I've got a better way of doing this."

Ranma cut him down and took him to a construction site in town. " Ah Ranma what are we doing at a construction site?" and when Rich looked at the wrecking ball he had a bad feeling in his stomach. " You've got to be kidding me." But no Ranma tied Rich up with wire cable and did the same thing that Cologne did but with the wreaking ball. Lets just say it took a lot less time to learn the technique with the motivation of a wreaking ball than a boulder. It only took Rich a couple of hours to master the technique but the healing took a couple of days.

Afterwards Rich fell into his job at the Cat Café serving tables and a little cooking in between his training with Cologne. After the breaking point Cologne was going to teach him the 'Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire' a technique that allows one to attack with unbelievable speed.

" Come child and watch this technique." She said throwing the contents of a bag into the fire and all Rich saw was the blur of her hands and before he knew it she was holding all the nuts she dumped into the fire. Rich's face turned into shock, " Now you try." She said dumping another bag into the fire.

Rich tried for days to master this technique and for days he was frustrated by failure Rich worked day and night to get the nuts without burning himself by the flames. The days turned into weeks and Rich was starting to loose his grip, Rich barely eaten or slept, all he did was train to get stronger. The others tried to help him, getting him to rest but all he had to do was glare at them and they would leave him alone for a time. They even tried to have Akane knock him unconscious with Mallet-sama but that didn't work when Rich caught it for a second time, and this time the didn't hurt his hand. As Cologne watched him work she offered some advice. " If you force something that is achieved with grace you will only grasp failure." She said and walked away.

Then Rich had a thought, it's not just speed but grace as well something he was very good at, being graceful part of his families life and he forgot it. Rich tried it one last time for the day he threw the chestnuts into the fire and with the grace born of his heritage collected all the nuts at a rate that even Cologne was impressed with.

" Very good boy now take a rest. I expect you to be at work tomorrow if top shape." she said walking back into the café . Rich just smirked and followed her inside. That night he got the best sleep he's had since he arrived in Nermia.

It had been three weeks since Rich and arrived in Nermia and his life was as peaceful as it got there. He wasn't getting into any fights with the NWC (Nermia Wreaking Crew) with the occasional save for Ranma from Mallet-sama and Shampoo's bike of doom. Even Ryoga as toned down his attacks on Ranma after Rich took one of Ryoga's punches square in the jaw like it was nothing, it appeared that with all the shit training and experiments had almost taking his new techniques are strengthened to a degree that one would have to have continues training.

Along with working at the café Rich was also learning shiatsu pressure points from Cologne, Rich was incorporating it with his own fighting style thinking it would come in handy one day, especially being able to revert someone to the strength of a child and have there ki energies depleted. Although Rich wasn't exactly sure what ki was at this point so he asked Ranma about it.

Running to catch him after he left school Rich waited for Ranma to come around the corner. " Yo Rich what's up?"

" I was wondering if you could tell me what this ki stuff is?" Rich asked.

" Ki that's easy. Ki is the body's physical energy and to someone who knows how to use it they can manipulate this energy into an attack, we use our emotions to control it." Ranma explained.

" Well that does me a lot of good." Rich grimaced.

" Why's that?"

" I don't fight with emotion. I don't know how. Anytime I let emotion into a fight I lose focus and someone gets hurt." Rich said as the memory of Columbia came into view. Rich had lost his composure and went into the drug lord's complex fueled by rage and anger and got his squad killed and himself and Jack barely out alive. At the memory Rich gripped his chest as if in pain and he hunched over leaning against a near by wall for support.

" Rich you ok?" Ranma asked concerned leaning over him at Rich's reaction.

" Yeah," he said his voice sounding shaken, " Just a bad memory." Ranma nodded and understood after all Ranma had unpleasant memories himself about his father's training him in the Neko-Ken (Ok explanation time, the Neko-Ken or Cat Fist is a berserker state were a person becomes unstoppable with a cat's like reflexes, enhanced straight and the ability to form ki claws that can cut threw any substance with ease. Now back to the story.) Ranma shivered at the memory of it.

" Well I can help you with trying o control your ki if you help me with something" Ranma proposed.

" What do you need help with?'

" My studies, I was built for Martial Arts not school. So if you help me understand school I'll help you understand ki. Deal?" he said extending his hand. Rich grasped it in agreement. Thus the mass study tour began, the one subject that Ranma didn't have too much of problem with are English and Physical Education since on Ranma's Training journey took him to England and a part of America. However his other subject are less than terrible Math, Science, Japanese, History are all in the low D's Rich flinched,

' How could he have such horrible grades?' Rich thought looking over Ranma's homework, " Alright I can help you with this but we need to find a way to make you learn easier. What is something that you learn with ease?"

" New fighting techniques." Was the first thought in Ranma's head.

' Ok so I just need to make this into a fighting style.' " Alright we need to make these subjects relate to fighting," Rich smirked as an idea came to mind and they started work.

It took some time before Ranma's grades showed signs of improvement but with Rich's help Ranma was finally understanding his subjects and the same was true for Rich. Although Rich couldn't learn any attacks from Ranma or Ryoga since he felt neither confidence nor depression when fighting he couldn't learn from them but he could learn to control his own ki flow.

Now for those of you who are wondering about Shampoo's obsession with Rich let me get this straight, yes she is trying to marry him but after that first she backed off about it, Rich put off a dangerous aura that she didn't really want to test. Knowing that he could beat her before her great-grandmothers training. Nabiki was another matter. After her first photographs of Rich and Ranma walking down the street those weeks back she hadn't gotten a decent picture of him since. Good thing she made duplicates for herself after selling the first copy for a hefty price. The girls at school were going nuts that she couldn't get anymore pictures of the new hot guy they'd seen around town but when ever Nabiki got her camera out Rich conveniently disappeared or was at a indistinguishable angle.

Nabiki was getting frustrated that she wasn't making as much money as she liked off Rich or that her private collection was lacking, until she found out that Rich was tutoring Ranma and would show up at school occasionally but he and Ranma would disappear as soon as they would meet up.

A plan was forming in Nabiki's head all she had to do was make sure she got all the girls out of class before Ranma did and she could charge highly for the information on where Rich would be next. As she passed the word around for the girls to rush out of class and into the courtyard and Nabiki promised that Rich would be there.

Right on time Rich was waiting outside waiting for Ranma as usual when he heard the three most horrific words he'd heard since he arrived in Nermia. " THERE HE IS!" he heard a girl shout and as he turned around to see a swarm of hormone crazed girls sprinting at him. Well only one thought came to his head; RUN and he booked it as fast as he could for the forest. Rich needed cover and lots of it if he was going to survive this.

Watching from his hiding spot in the tree tops Rich waited for the sea of girls to pass wondering how they were able to keep up with him but chocked it up to adrenaline and hormones and left it at that. Making sure he wasn't being followed and went back home to the Cat Café .

As he entered the café he saw Ranma looking almost ashamed and as Rich as about to ask the uncontrollable flood of estrogen showed up at the door looking for Rich. He quickly turned to Ranma who said, " I'm sorry they followed me cause Nabiki told them to. I thought I lost them honest." He pleaded but Rich was letting his temper go for the first time since he came to Japan and with his new abilities it looked like the café wouldn't survive.

As Rich turned to the crowed and shot them a murderous look that would cause animals to die of fright but the girls saw it as the hottest thing they'd seen thinking he was a rebellious bad ass. Needless to say Rich got frustrated and jumped thought the roof and roof jumped away from the district to cool off a bit before returning.

Just on the outskirts of Nermia Rich sat on the top of bus stop shelter letting the cool night breeze calm his nerves and let his thoughts wonder. He didn't know how long he sat there when his mind turned to Raven, He missed her terribly and dropped his head letting his emotions out with a single tear. Letting it stream down his face and fall to the pavement he realized for the first time that he wasn't alone, Shampoo was there on her bike looking up at him. She had a questioning look on her face wondering why he let himself cry after the weeks of emotionless ness that he showed everyone. Then Shampoo saw it in his eyes, the sadness and horror of his life in a brief instant were shown to her and she understood a little better why he distanced himself from others. Until recently (meaning in the last four years) in his life he didn't know what happiness was or anything other than pain and suffering. She knew that Rich had demons that others didn't even Ranma so no one could understand what he was going through.

They reached an agreement that night, She wouldn't press the issue and he would try to be more open but there were no guaranties. Over the next several days the Cat Café seemed more popular than ever now that the girls new Rich worked there they had to hire on extra hands, male of course the girls only wanted to work there to stare at Rich and wouldn't do anything, lets just say Cologne got a lot of practice at firing people.

(Time Jump about a year)

Rich just got done with a shift at the café when he was walking out back of the café when he heard a camera shutter snap, looking into the bushes he groaned, " Nabiki!" and watched as he saw the middle Tendo child come out from her hiding place.

" How do you always know when I'm taking pictures Rich?" she asked innocently.

" I hear the shutter. How much have you made off me now almost a million yen or so?"

" More than that. I usually get than much from Ranma-chan with the guys but you. You're a gold mine with the girls. They ask for three copies at least and don't care how much they cost. You even have your own fan club as school." She said sitting on the bench next to the door.

" I know and that's why I think it's time for me to move on."

Shocked Nabiki didn't know what to say, " Wha… but…. why Rich. I thought you'd stay here. Why are you going to leave?" she asked sadly.

" I've got more training to do and I will eventually go back home."

" But I thought here was home Rich? If this isn't home where is it than?"

" America. I've got unfinished business there and people who worry about me. I'm going to have a hell of a time explaining things to them as it is but not coming back at all they'll think I'm dead. I can't do that to her… um them." He slipped.

" So you have someone special back in America?" she said almost heartbroken wishing she was the girl he thought of.

" Yes I do and I want you to know Nabiki that I care for all of you here in Nermia like family." He gave her a soft smile and went back inside and started to pack his things.

In the morning Rich woke to find the whole NWC waiting in the cafe to say goodbye. He shook hands with Soun Tendo, and Genma Saotome, kissed the Tendo girls and Shampoo goodbye, bowed to Cologne in gratitude and lastly shook hands with Ryoga and Ranma but before he left Cologne had one last thing to say, " You will always have a home her Rich remember that." And Rich waved to them leaving in the rising sun.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Damn that was a long chapter. I hope none of you got board reading it I tried to make it as action packed and funny as possible. R&R as always and a warning there is still lots more back story to go so don't think it's done just yet. I've got to give props to my buddy Rusty for getting me on this track thanks bud.


	7. Past is revealed Part 2

A/N: Disclaimer I don't own anything in this story so don't think I can change the classic story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 7: A past revealed Part 2

As Rich was walking down a dirt road lost in his own thought about the people he left in Nermia he didn't take notice that the dirt road turned into a paved street and he didn't notice that he almost got hit by a hover car as it swerved out of the way do avoid him.

As the car stopped on the side of the road the drier got out and started yelling at him, " Hey punk watch where you're going next time." And Rich shot him a icy glare, the kind of glare that says, 'shut up or I'll kill you' and the driver shut up, got back into his car and took off like a bat out of hell.

Rich found himself in a city with skyscrapers and large T.V. monitors constantly showing this loud mouthed spouting nonsense about a Marital Arts Tournament being held this weekend. Rich blew it off as some local fighters probably not very skilled making a joke of themselves in front of a crowed. At least he thought that until he saw the highlights from the last tournament. As Rich was watching the screen he saw glimpses of the Z warriors powering up and throwing ki blasts and flying. Now that caught Rich's interests. Studying the images closely Rich saw that these weren't tricks like he'd heard some people claim. " I wonder if they have to use their emotions as well?" Rich asked himself and went to find a way to register for the tournament.

A couple hours later after Rich registered for the tournament he checked himself into a hotel and than went out for something to eat. The tournament was only a couple days away and Rich didn't worry about constantly working out. After spending the time in Nermia you learn to keep yourself prepared for a fight anywhere. Rich decided to eat at a small cafÈ around the corner of where his hotel was, from the registration he learned that he was in a place called Satin City and found out that it was named after the loudmouth on the T.V. Hercule Satan (sorry for any spelling errors). Rich wasn't very impressed with the supposed champ and found it odd that the people that could throw ki waves didn't beat him. ' Must be a scam,' Rich thought, ' there's no way they would lose if they weren't going all out. Although if I could do all those things I probably wouldn't want to be hounded like a dog by the media like this guy is.' And Rich went back to eating his food. As he was eating he saw a mass rush coming from on of the buildings a block or so away from him. As the people rushed by Rich noticed that they were all about high school age.

As the high school students poured out of Orange Star High one of the students caught Rich's eye. It was the same kid from the last tournament Rich saw highlights of. He didn't know his name but the look was the same, around Rich's height, gravity defying black spiky hair, black eyes, wearing some hideous orange pants a white shirt and a black vest. The kid looked like he was evading someone when a girl latched on to his arm. She came up to about his shoulder, short black hair, oversized white shirt with black bicycle shorts, and fighting gloves.

" Come on Gohan we need to get some more training in before the tournament!" she pleaded with the demi-sayian.

" Videl we need to take a break from training. You don't want to wear yourself out do you?" he shot back. Rich saw it plain as day they were a couple.

" Of course I don't want to do that but we need to be at the top of our game." She puffed out her arms, " I mean who knows what type of people will show up." She pointed out a table near where Rich was eating and the two sat down, ordered a couple of sandwiches and started some small talk.

' So his name is Gohan.' Rich thought. From his training in Nermia he could tell that this Gohan wasn't like a normal human fighter. The way he moved showed power but it was fluid like water. After finishing his burger Rich walked up to the table were Gohan and Videl were eating and he introduced himself.

" Hello I'm Rich Grayson. I couldn't help but overhear that you two were entering the tournament this weekend. I have entered as well. I look forward to seeing both of you there." He extended his hand friendly.

Gohan took it, " Thank you I'm Gohan and this is Videl" As Gohan shook Rich's hand it was like a test. Gohan squeezed a little and Rich countered it was friendly but also showed that Rich was no pushover in the arena. As Rich walked away Gohan turned to Videl and said, " He's not a normal fighter."

Videl looked questioning at him, " What do you mean?"

" I can't point it out but we should watch out for him." Gohan's voice wasn't talking of a near danger to them but of an odd curiosity about this new fighter that has appeared in Satan City.

After some training Gohan flew back home and his little brother Goten tackled him and his friend Trucks the son of West Cities genius Bulma Briefs. As the twin terrors tackled the older boy Gohan's mother Chi chi and Bulma came out to see what the commotion was all about. Only to find Gohan under the two kids, a smile came to both mother's faces at the sight. After Gohan got out from under the two he walked over to his mother and hugged her and turned to Bulma and said.

" I need to know if you can get some information on a fighter in the tournament?"

" Sure but why, I would think that you Sayjin's don't have anything to worry about?" Bulma pulled out her PDA and accessed the tournament participant information, " Ok who are you looking for?"

" A guy named Rich Grayson. Videl and I met him an the cafÈ outside of school, there was something different about him but I couldn't place it what does it say about him?"

" Let's see. Here it is. Rich Grayson, age: 18, Height: 6'3", from America," she scrolled down further but everything looked normal, " I don't see what's got you so worried Gohan everything looks like he's a normal kid from America that's in town for the tournament."

" Thanks Bulma. Maybe I was imagining things." He said and went inside to do his homework.

Fast-forward to the tournament.

Rich walked into the complex for the tournament, as he looked around he saw fighters of various levels of straights warming up or practicing their moves and then his eyes came over a group in the back corner he saw Gohan there with Videl, a shorter guy with the same gravity defying hair but his was taller, a even shorter man with short black hair standing next to a tall blond woman and next to her was bald fighter with a third eye in the middle of his forehead. Lastly there was a guy with green skin a baldhead, pointed ears and what looked like two ante coming out of his forehead. " He can't be human" Rich muttered to himself and walked over by them and sat down next to the wall.

" Hey Gohan isn't that the guy that talked to us at the café ?" Videl said into Gohan's ear.

Looking over to where she was motioning to see Rich sitting down leaning against the wall, " Yeah it is." He said trying to sense anything from him but all he felt was a cold concentration. After a moment Rich opened his eyes looking right at Gohan letting what he could control of his ki flow a little bit. Gohan's eye widened a bit at the feeling of Rich's ki and Gohan knew that he wasn't normal.

As the tournament started the first couple rounds went as expected. The Z warriors swept their rounds when Rich's turn came, Gohan watched his fight. Rich was fighting an unknown someone who thinks he has a chance to get to the semi finials if they're lucky; his only problem is he had to face Rich.

A/N: Now I'm not that good at writing fight scenes so bear with me.

The fighter rushed Rich throwing a right hook to the side of Rich's head. Rich smoothly dodged and countered by grabbing his right wrist and preformed a judo throw and launched him over his shoulder and Rich's opponent fell to the ground outside the ring, winning the match Rich walked back to the fighter lobby he passed Gohan and the other Z warriors, not looking at them just walked on by and sitting down where he did before.

Later on in the tournament Rich was paired to fight Tien the bald man with the third eye on his forehead. The fight started off as a stare off, waiting for the other to make the first move. Rich moved first charging but still holding back waiting for the counter. Rich threw a light jab but Tien slapped it away spinning around going for a attack on Rich's exposed back only to find Rich foot waiting for him kicking high Tien ducked out of the way and put a little distance between himself and Rich.

' He's good I'll give him that but he's still holding back. I better watch out for him.' Tein thought and waited for the next attack.

Now Rich decided for Tien's attack and he attacked fast. Almost to fast for Rich to follow he barely had his block up when Tein came in with a strong left hook knocking Rich back a step when Rich noticed something. ' These guys just use speed and strength but no technique. This guy has some but hell Ryoga has technique and I've beaten Ryoga so this guys a bit faster and maybe a bit stronger but I've been trained like this for a life time I think I can come up with something.'

Rich decided to push this guys buttons, getting into his stance he extended his left hand and signaled for Tien to rush him, daring him to attack and Tien took the bait rushing Rich, " come on, keep coming." Rich said as Tien attacked. A strong right hook which Rich ducked and kicked Tein in the jaw sending him skyward. Now is where Rich's plan backfires. He planned to kick Tien out of the ring as he came back down but he never did. Rich stared up at the sky jaw dropping at the sight of Tein hovering above the ground. " Now that's not fucking fair." Rich said to himself cursing every god he knew in his head.

" Damn that hurt," Tein said rubbing his jaw. He rushed again wanting to end this now but as he attacked Rich disappeared and showed up behind him, Using the speed training he learned from Cologne Rich attacked Tein's exposed back with a light version of the Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire Fist leveling into Tein's back like a jackhammer. Now as Tein was screaming in pain at Rich's attack to end the match Rich dragged him over to the edge of the arena and dropped him on the ground ending the match.

The other Z warriors stared in shock at Rich thinking Tein would be a shoe in to win the fight but with Rich's upset they would have to keep a close eye on him. After Rich was declared winner he dropped down to Tein and pressed a couple point on his back and cracked a few joints to ease the pain greatly. Once the pain was almost gone Rich said, " Sorry but I wanted to win. I hope you're not to mad at me. I would really like to spar with you again." He said as sincerely as possible.

Tein didn't know what to do here was a guy that made him feel pain that he hadn't felt since he died and here he was easing the pain and asking to spar. " Sure." Was all he could say as they both got up and walked back to the fighter lobby. Once there the Gohan and the others asked Tein what Rich said.

" He asked to spar. I don't understand this guy. He almost acts like Goku but in a fight he's cold and calculating taking in every detail of what's going on around him. There is something about him that worries me."

" Well that cinches it," Gohan said and walked out for the next match, him vs. Vegeta. Let's just say Gohan doesn't win it was a close match but Vegeta knocks Gohan out of the ring.

The next fight was between Piccolo (the green guy) and Rich. It started off the same way as the fight with Tein. Rich took the offence first but this time throwing a kick combo at the Namekian (again sorry for any spelling mistakes) fighter. Piccolo just blocked them and threw a strike at Rich's head which he dodged grabbing Piccolo's arm and twisting it behind his back. Thinking he has Piccolo where he wants him Rich was going to detain his opponents other arm to find it flying at his head by the hand. Looking down and the arm he did have detained only to find it stretched beyond what was physically possible for a human at least. Letting go of the arm Rich got into a battle stance he designed to reveal gaps in his defense only to lure the attacks were he wanted them to go. Piccolo took the bait and attacked Rich's legs since they looked like his balance was faulty. As Piccolo swiped Rich's legs he turned on his hands and proceeded to pull off what looked like a break dance move to Piccolo's head smashing it into the ground and pounding on it with repeated spin kicks.

After Rich stopped Piccolo kind of pissed off at himself for getting hit like that he decided to show Rich what he really had. Jumping in the air he sat there a moment long enough for Rich to say something, " Is there anyone besides me here that doesn't know how to fly?" when Piccolo launched a ki blast at him. Seeing it coming he planed his feet into the ring floor and prepared to block the attack. When the blast hit him he didn't really feel it. Rich had been hit by Ranma's Hiryu Soten Ha attack and Ryoga's attacks but this was noting like them, they at least knocked him back but this was like getting hit with a water balloon, nothing. As the smoke started to dissipate Piccolo expected to see Rich lying unconscious wining him the match when he hear, " What the fuck was that! I've had rocks thrown at me harder than that. Is that the best you can do?" he asked confused that a ki attack didn't really hurt.

' What is this guy?' Piccolo thought looking shocked that Rich was still awake. He'd purposefully lowered the power of the attack as not to kill him but he obviously didn't know Rich.

' Well if they're going to use ki attacks looks like I can pull out this baby.' Rich thought using one of the techniques he learned in Nerima that I didn't mention until now sorry but that's the way the cookie crumbles; also it's the only technique that he could learn using ki since it doesn't require emotion to use. Forming a small ball in his hands he shot it up at Piccolo who was just floating there. He hit him and immediately frost and ice crawled up Piccolo's leg starting to cover is entire lower half. Deciding to fight on the ground Piccolo landed stiffly. The ice didn't stop his legs from moving it just made it difficult to do so. Once he landed Rich immediately attacked going for the stiffened legs with Piccolo managed to fend off. Then Rich pulled an interesting move; Rich called out " Ubuge Batsu Tekunikku." (Translation "soft attack technique") and pulled the chestnuts roasting on an open fire but around one small area and attacked lightly with a strong punch to the middle to finish off the opponent, and it worked, Piccolo was out cold from the last strong hit rendering him unconscious. Once he was declared the winner Rich went over to Piccolo and pressed the same points he did on Tein so that when he woke up the pain he still felt would be at a minimum and thus the semi-finals came to a close.

" Man first Tein and now Piccolo who can beat this guy?" Krillan said to himself as Rich walked by and sat down in his normal spot.

" I will," Vegeta said arrogantly, " so he beat a weak human and a Namekian big deal. He won't last five minutes against the Prince of all Sayinans." And Vegeta went to win in his semi-final bout.

After Vegeta's quick clean up of his opponent Rich stepped into the ring with the Sayian prince. Rich got into is stance looking clam and collected while Vegeta didn't even get into a stance he just stood there posturing.

" Come on boy I haven't go all day here. Attack so we can all goes home." Vegeta said.

" Keep talking loud mouth and I'll send you home crying." Rich smirked. Clearly this Vegeta guy was prideful and you know what they say the Pride goes before the fall. And Rich was going to make sure that happened.

Vegeta charged Rich, ' How dare he insult the prince of all sayians! I'll make him eat his words and then his spleen.' He thought as the charged foreword.

Rich readied for the punch and shifted his weight slightly and brushed Vegeta's attack to the side, spinning around he was going to perform an elbow drop to his back but Vegeta blocked it and pushed away readying for his next attack.

Rich was doing a mental calculation of Vegeta's fighting style, ' Ok he's fast, strong and completely on the offence but his defense is solid. The only way I'm going to beat him is to take away his advantage which is everything but a lack of tactics.'

As Vegeta attacked again Rich spun around him and poked Vegeta in the middle of his back. Once slowing down and facing Rich wondering why he didn't attack. Vegeta had a puzzled look on his face when he realized do anything.

" What was that? Decided to give up by not attacking?" Vegeta boasting as usual not knowing what Rich did to him.

" Shut the fuck up man. You're posturing is really getting annoying. So attack or shut up." Rich chided back with a smirk attached for the desired effect.

Now that pissed the sayian prince off to no end again he changed but something was wrong. He was moving slower than he had in years, as if all of his strength was gone, and Vegeta being Vegeta he didn't draw attention to it and pushed on. When he hit Rich's jaw, now for those of you who don't know the DBZ crew these guys are use to punching into a mountain side and when Vegeta hit Rich's jaw it felt like every bone in his hand had been pulverized. Now grasping his hand in pain Vegeta's mind was racing with questions on how the could go from having complete control of the fight to being reverted to the strength of a baby. Now he tried to build his ki for an attack, if he couldn't physically hit him he would do it at a distance. Jumping back to gain distance he tried to charge up for a ki blast but noting happened.

" You can't use ki attacks since I pressed your moxubation point, it's also the reason your strength is gone. Unless I press the counter point you will stay like that. So if you still think you can beat me I would suggest forfeiting the match while you're still conscious." Rich offered being as generous as possible.

" Never! I have never nor will never back down from a fight!" and he charged yet again and Rich being as merciful as possible preformed a roundhouse to Vegeta's face K.O.ing him instantly and knocking him out of the ring. As with every other fight Rich walked over and released the moxubation point and a few others to take away some of the pain as he did with Piccolo.

After Rich collected his prize money and walked back to his hotel he noticed two people following him,

" Come on Videl why do we have to follow him?" Gohan asked following his girlfriend as they tailed Rich back to his hotel room. Once Rich was in his room he shut his door and locked it from the inside. Trying the door Videl growled in frustration not getting answers. " Ok the has an outside room. We can get in thought the window."

" Wait Videl were on the fifth floor there is no way we can explain this if we get caught! Besides why are we following him anyways?" Gohan asked

" Because if a normal guy can beat Tein, Piccolo and Vegeta he has to be like the strongest human in the world. Think about the stuff he could teach me that doesn't require a sayian heritage to get that strong. Besides you want to know as much about him as I do I can tell it." Gohan looked guilty at the last comment. Sure he wanted to know how a guy got that strong. That and wondering how he threw that cold ki attack like something out of a video game. So both Videl and Gohan flew out to were Rich's window was and found it unlocked so they entered.

The lights were off in the room and both parties entered as quietly as possible trying to gain the element of surprise. Rich appeared to be in bed fast asleep as the two approached him, " If you would like some answers I'm afraid they will have to wait till morning. I'm tired so leave me alone." And the temperature in the room dropped like a stone in a pond, several degrees in a matter of seconds.

Both Videl and Gohan booked it out through the window as fast as possible praying to Kami that he wouldn't call the cops on them for breaking and entering. Rich on the other hand went to sleep.

Present interruption: " So they broke into your room? Did you call the cops?" Terra asked eating some popcorn that she and the others had prepared as they listened to Rich's story.

" If you didn't interrupt me I was getting to that." He replied looking coldly and then concentrated on what happened next.

Back to the past:

The next morning Rich was walking around Satin City after reading the newspaper that was delivered to his room door in the morning. He got front page in the local paper; it brought a small smile to his face and then a sudden shock of fear. He used his real name, the CIA and other government agents . They would be all over this place in a matter of days. He needed to find an alternant place of residence for the time being. Cursing himself into oblivion for making a mistake like that so he gathered his things and paid his bill and left the hotel. Not five minutes after he left Videl and Gohan landed outside the hotel Rich just left looking to apologize for what happened last night.

Walking up to the counter they asked for if Rich was still checked in. The man said he just left and they might be able to catch him if they hurried. The thanked him for his help and rushed off to find Rich. They split up to cover more ground. Gohan scanned the city from the air looking for Rich's ki and found it a mile or so away from the hotel, " man that guy can move without flying." He commented to himself and flew off in the direction of Rich's ki after phoning Videl where Rich was and what direction he was heading.

About three minutes later they landed in front of Rich who was a little surprised to see them come out of the sky, he still wasn't use to that yet. " What do you guys want?" he demanded worried that they might be from the government set to kill him. He's a little paranoid at this point.

" We just want to talk," Gohan said, " Look we're sorry that we broke into your room last night we just wanted to talk to you about the tournament yesterday that's all." He raised his hands in an innocent gesture.

" Alright talk."

" How did you beat Vegeta?" Videl asked.

" I took away his strength." He answered flatly.

" How?"

" There is a point on the human body that is the center of the bodies strength if you will. By pressing this point you can shut off the strength and energies but not enough to kill someone, just make them weak like a baby."

" But Vegeta isn't human. He's a sayian."

" What the hell is a sayian?" Rich asked.

" We're an alien race of warriors from a planet that was destroyed there are only a handful of us left. I'm only half-sayian." Gohan explained.

" Well your shiatsu points must be the same otherwise the moxubation point wouldn't work."

" Well could you teach me some of those points?" Videl asked trying to look as pleading as she could. It didn't really work on Rich since he had the girls in Nerima hang all over him trying for him to do things for them so he became a master at avoiding the uber kawii attack.

" Only if you can help me in return. I need a place either out of the way or extremely secure to stay until the heat on me is turned down. Deal?"

" Sure but why do you need protection from someone?" Gohan looked confused.

" Look the less you know the better. Just get me out of here." Rich said urgently and Videl opened her capsule container and selected a hover jet, pressed the capsule and poof the vehicle appeared. Rich looked amazed at the level of technology that was here he climbed in the jet and they took off for Capsule Corp. since there was no room to stay with Gohan in the mountain district they would have to stay with Bulma and Vegeta.

'Oh well he beat Vegeta in the ring he can take care of himself.' Gohan and Videl thought as they flew out to West City. As they flew over to the Capsule Corp. complex the Q & A section of the flight began with a history lesson and ended with a story time about Rich's happenings in Nerima. Once they landed Bulma greeted them at the front door with Vegeta in tow. He was going to attack Rich when Bulma intervened and told her husband that he would be staying on one of the guest floors (after all she is like the riches woman in the world her house is like the size of the Mall of America, they have an extra floor or two). After Rich got settled he took a walk around the place to get a feel for it, he came upon a door marked G–Room 3. Wondering what was inside he opened the door and stepped inside. There was nothing special about the room; it has some weighs and what looked like a computer that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Walking over to the computer looking device he hit the on button and a voice came over the intercom "_Gravity room 3 activate. Select gravity setting._"

" Whoa this is cool." Rich said and hit 2X gravity. The machine came to life with a slight humming sound and without further warning Rich felt like someone piled a stack of weights all over his body. " This in incredible." And Rich decide to work out for a while seeing if he could get use to the gravity change. At first it felt like he was training in water, his movements were slow as his muscles tried to keep his arms and legs in the air while he worked out. After a couple of hours he came out of the Gravity room sore and tired and walked back to his room. Somewhere else in the house Bulma was watching the security cameras. She had his whole workout on tape and she smiled to herself.

" I can't believe he actually beat Vegeta. Serves the lug right acting cocky all the time." She said and put the tape away as she got ready for the night.

A/N for simply writing purposes Rich will be staying at Bulma's and Vegeta's for his time with this group

After a couple of months Rich thought it was safe to leave the building especially after all the complaining Bulma was giving him about not seeing the city and getting some fresh air. As he was walking around West City window-shopping when the sound of gunfire caught his attention running around the block to see a bank robbing in posses. Rich heard the screams of the hostages the robbers had taking inside the bank. Going around to the back entrance he used the 'soul of ice' technique to freeze the lock and broke it like peanut brittle once inside he took out some of the straggling bank robbers with an eerie silence working his way to the bank room floor. He moved next to one of the hostages joining them to see what was all going on.

The police were outside trying to negotiate with the robbers and get them to surrender, negotiations weren't going well and the robbers were taking pot shots at the cops to make a point. Rich was getting impeccant on the inside and slipped away thinking of a plan he caught site of the sprinkler system an a thought came to his head. Tripping the system the sprinklers went off getting every room soaked with water. Once they shut off the sprinklers Rich went to work. He knelt outside the door to the main room and with the 'soul of ice' started to freeze the robbers cloths literally incasing them in ice immobilizing them then walking out from where he was he untied them he was praised up and down, he was even kissed by a young girl around a year or two older than himself. Chuckling a bit Rich went out thought he back door as he left he saw Videl standing out there waiting for him

" Nice job Rich. Where did you learn that technique?" she asked with her arms crossed.

" I learned it in Nerima. Why are you here?"

" I help out the police once in a while. Look I'm sorry about the whole hotel room incident and I want to apologize." But Rich held up his hand to stop her.

" I already forgave you. I've had some experience with people breaking into my room and wondering about me. It's a common thing with me as much as I travel one gets use to telling a life's story. Don't be sorry for being curious it's natural. I just wish I wasn't such a problem to people I'm around like I'm cursed." Rich said as the two of them walked away from the bank.

Back at the Capsule Corp. complex Vegeta stopped Rich in the hallway to the elevator. Vegeta didn't like Rich living there in is house while he stayed he caught a glimpse of his training and was impressed with the human that he was so skilled and was still a little angry that Rich beat him in the tournament.

" Boy come here." Vegeta demanded.

" What do you want Vegeta. Look I know you don't want me here but it's the only place I'm safe at the moment."

" Shut up boy and listen. I want to help you. You seem like a competent human and for some odd reason I like you. You remind me of myself a bit. Come on I'll give you some training you won't soon forget." And the two of them walked to one of the grav-rooms. They emerged four hours later with Rich exhausted and Vegeta with a couple of new bruises and cuts on his arms. Rich had found out that these guys could make ki attacks without the necessity of emotion, finally Rich could learn to use ki attacks besides the 'soul of ice', which really isn't ki but a form of environmental control. Creating cold from within his body before expelling it out from through his hands, but after a few lessons with Vegeta he was able to blast a hole in the wall with his ki energy and he was being taught how they fly but that was a little harder to learn that making an attack. It took a month and a half to learn to fly with as little energy use as possible. His fighting got faster as well but he kept his style fighting. As he noticed the others are just punches and kicks they utilize no style in there fighting. He didn't become as fast as the rest of them but he could still beat them in a one on one fight.

After a year Rich took a trip up to kami's lookout to meet the guardian of earth. Another Namekian named Dende and his companion a black person with an Indian accent and a turban, his name is Mr. Popo.

" Hello everyone. I see we have a new visitor. Yes I know about you Rich and what you've done here. I'm proud of you but you still have a long way to go before your ready to go home." The green skinned guardian said resting his hand on Rich's shoulder.

As time went on in West City Rich was going nuts without something to do to occupy his time as he stayed at the Briefs household. Gohan and Videl were in school all day, the others had jobs except for Vegeta and he didn't want to spend all day in the grav-room training. So as Rich was walking around he found himself in Bulma's workshop and decided to have a look around he sat down at the workbench and went thought the scrap bins by the desk looking for anything to take his mind off the boredom of sitting around all day. Gathering some circuits, wires, and a few other things Rich went to work building what ever he thought of and in a short time he had a device that could interface with any computer system or machinery and navigate it with voice commands, a new watch that was water proof but also set itself and didn't need batteries its powered by his natural ki waves that he gave off, and he was currently making a satellite phone for himself that would work anyplace on the planet even underground a couple feet but was having trouble getting parts as well as a pair of glasses that not only tint to the sun but have a moldable frame and a ventilated seal for around the eyes like goggles for skiing but he was designing them for when he flew cause of the wind and wouldn't dry out his eyes. Bulma was more than happy to help him get the materials he requested and asked if Capsule Corp. could have a share in the patents if he got any. Rich agreed that they could have the soul patents but he wanted 40 of the profits off his inventions and it's tech he was developing. They shook on it and Rich went to work designing his reception guaranteed phone, and moldable glasses.

It's been almost two years since he arrived absently in Satan City and thought it time to move on the others were sad to see him go. He learned a lot from these guys and was going to miss them like he did Ranma and the Wreaking Crew in Nerima. It seemed that Rich was making friends everywhere he went. Anyone that knew him before could tell the emptiness that's in his eyes was starting to go away and life was returning to them.

Bulma offered to buy him a car with all the money from the new patents but he refused, after all who needs a car when you can fly. However Rich still preferred to walk places instead of fly. "It's just he way he is." Gohan said watching his friend wave goodbye to them and headed out on the road.

As he walked north he came to a city called Hinata. Walking around the town he heard the sound of a shrieking heard in the sky. Seeing what looked like a man screaming in primal fear streaking crossed the sky so Rich jumped into the air and flying at the man and caught him before he hit the ground.

" Thanks but I'm a little confused on how you can fly mister. By the way names Keitaro Urashima." He extended his hand. Rich took it and shook it.

" Rich Grayson pleased to meet you. Might I ask why you were heading for orbit?" he inquired.

" The girls at my dormitory have a strong sense of…justice." He said meekly.

" Well do you need a lift home?" Rich asked.

" Sure it will shock the hell out of the girls when I get home so fast." And Keitaro climbed on his back and they took off into the sky.

After getting directions from Keitaro they landed at the top of the steps of Hinatasou. Rich read the sign posted at the door. Girls Dormitory and under it in red letters it says no males allowed. Rich felt a chill run up his spine at the ki's he sensed inside the old Inn.

" Come on in but don't go far or the girls might attack you so just stay here for now." Keitaro told him and went inside.

Behind him Rich smelled the sent of alcohol before he turned around to see a rather beautiful woman opening the door with a flushed face showing her recent drinking. Not looking up she grabbed his shoulder for stability, feeling it a bit she said, " Oh Keitaro have you been working out?" and when she looked up to see Rich glaring over his shoulder. Her mind was reeling with thoughts, ' who's this guy? He's cute. Where is Keitaro? Who cares I like this new guy. Wonder if he's single.' Moving closer to him and leaned her head towards his ear and pressed her cleavage against his arm, " Hey new guy I'm Mitsume Konno but everyone calls me Kitsune. Care to join me in a drink?" she said as she started to feel his chest.

As Rich was trying to get the girls hands off him he felt two strong ki presences enter the room. As Naru and Motoko came down the stairs they spotted Rich with his hands around Mitsume's wrists trying to fend her off but it looked like to them that he was attacking her. Dropping the girl's wrists to see longhaired red head shouting, " DIE PERVERT!" and raised her fist to hit him. Rich just stood there and took the hit. As Naru's fist connected with Rich's chins a sickening crunching sound could be heard and she grasped her broken hand in pain. Now Motoko who left the punishment of the male to Naru went into action at her friend's situation.

" Foul demon! I shall banish you from this house." And as she charged about to draw her sword Rich appeared behind her and held it in its scarab.

" Now I don't think we need to shed blood now do you?" Rich said into her ear and Motoko's face paled in fear at his skill and ability to get behind her in the blink of an eye.

Now Keitaro came down to see Kitsune passed out on the floor, Naru on the floor clutching her hand in pain and Rich with his arms around Motoko's body holding her sword in its sheath. " What happened?"

" Well this lady," Rich gestured to Kitsune, " Started to feel me up as soon as she came thought the door thinking I was you. Then these two attack me without provocation. The redhead broke her hand on my chin and I managed to stop this one from drawing her weapon. You know I could have the three of them arrested for attempted murder and sexual assault."

At once the atmosphere in the room changed from angry to apologetic. The girls started spouting apologies left and right saying that they were wrong and they didn't mean to do anything. Rich took pity on them against his better judgment. It was the look on Keitaro's face that made him feel sorry for these girls and let it slide since he didn't get hurt but Naru would have to be taken to the hospital to get the bones reset in her hand. Rich, Keitaro and Motoko took Naru to the hospital while they left the other girls a note where they were but not telling them any details.

While at the hospital Rich observed Motoko. She was tall for her age almost as tall as Rich, she had long raven black hair that came down to the middle of her back, she was wearing a red and white gi and as mentioned before she caries a sword. As he was studying her she in turn was studying him. Rich had changed over the years his black hair was now shoulder length, he wore a black duster style of trench coat with a black shirt underneath and blue jeans as well as he usual combat boots. His hair was tied back in a ponytail to keep it out of his steel gray eyes. Rich felt strong ki energy in the young woman before him and asked about it, " What school did you study from?"

" I am heir to the God's Cry School. And yourself?" she replied coldly

" No particular school just a bunch of teachers on this little journey of mine. I'm sorry about the misunderstanding back there. I didn't have any control of that women."

" Konno-chan can be a little forward when she's had a few cups of sake. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, as I'm sure Naru-sempai is." She said bowing to him, which he returned.

After they got Naru's bones set they all went back to the dormitory where the other girls were waiting for them. Rich had discovered that Keitarto has recently been accepted into Tokyo University with Naru but he hasn't attended any classes due to a broken leg. Motoko is still in high school and is working on fulfilling her role as the God's Cry Schools successor. Miss Konno is from what Motoko told him has a job as a freelance writer but spends most of her time drinking. He was also told of the old Inn's other residents a one Kolla Su who is a princess from an island nation, they described her personality as a mad genius with the energy of a child, and the other girl was Shinobu Maehara, she was shy, had short blue hair and seemed embarrassed at the sight of another male at the dorm. Although Rich wasn't like the guys Mitsune tries to bring home with her from the bars and he wasn't some pervert that Motoko and Naru always warned her about. He seemed kept to himself and didn't ask a lot of questions. From what she was told he caught Keitaro when Naru punched him out of the building after slipping on something and falling into her. As usual she over reacted and set him flying like she always did.

Rich was surprised that Keitaro was still alive after what he heard but who was he to judge, a bus could hit him and he can walk away without a scratch and fly so this didn't come as a big shock to him. They invited him to dinner as an apology for earlier and he accepted. As started eating he was amazed by the taste of the food. " Wow Shinobu this is really good!" Rich said. The young cook blushed at the compliment thanking him under her breath. He chuckled and continued eating. Su was bouncing around the whole time saying that Rich was her new playmate.

' I wonder how fast he is? Motoko said he was faster than her so I'll test him. I wonder if I could us my new balloons?' Su thought and a mischievous grin showed on her face as she stared at Rich for a while.

' His presents is strange,' Motoko thought, ' he looks like he's trained to fight his whole life but hides it well. I wonder how strong he really is?'

Meanwhile Naru was still mad that there was a guy in the house besides the manager, ' Stupid pervert. Probably plotting what he's going to do to us if he stays here.' She thought bitterly.

Mitsune was in seventh heaven as she sat crossed from Rich and she was staring at him 'measuring him up' so to speak. ' I wonder if he's single?'

Rich up from his plate to see Motoko, Naru, Mitsune and Su staring at him with different expressions on their faces. ' Man is it everywhere I go they want to either kill me or kiss me' looking at Naru he said, " What?'

Snapping all four girls out of their gazes Naru had a confused look on her face, " Huh?"

" I asked what? You were staring at me. Do I have food on my face that I don't know about?"

" No."

" Than what are you staring at?"

" I'm trying to figure out why you are here and if you're a pervert."

Rich wasn't surprised at hearing her answer after she charged him earlier giving her the broken hand and all. " I don't think he's a pervert Naru. I think he's the hottest guy in the dormitory." Mitsune said giving him a sly grin.

" Hey!" Keitaro spoke up almost angry.

" Sorry honey but the truth hurts you know what I mean Motoko?" she looked at the resident kendo girl who's face flushed. It was true she found him attractive but his ki threw her off from liking him like she secretly liked the landlord.

" Hey Su I thought Sarah was going to join us tonight?" Shinobu asked the blond 14 year old.

" Na Seta's home for a while now so she's spending time with him now. Hey Rich do want to come play with me?" she asked bouncing up and down in he spot.

Rich took the looks from the other residents that the normal definition of play wasn't the same with this girl but its not like he could get hurt right.

" Sure Su I wouldn't mind that. But only for a while I need to find a place to stay for a few days." He said getting up and leaving the table.

As he left the table and followed the tanned genius to her room which and a small jungle in it the others discussed his presence at the dorm.

" I don't like him." Naru said crossing her arms in front of her careful not to hit her hand on anything.

" Why Naru? He's cute." Mitsune asked.

" Because he's probably a pervert. God knows what he's doing to Su right now. Plus he broke my hand!"

" You did that to yourself Naru." Motoko said flatly, " He didn't do anything wrong and we attacked him. We jumped to a wrong conclusion and you paid for it. Don't go blaming others for your mistakes Naru."

' Why don't they think like this before they attack me?' Keitaro thought in defeat. " Well I think we should offer him a place to stay for the night. Knowing Su she'll have the guy tired out in a couple of minutes."

" Yeah, Grayson-sama doesn't seem like a bad guy Naru why don't you like him?" Shinobu asked quietly but never got an answer since she got up from the table huffing in a fit of rage that she was over ruled.

" I didn't expect Motoko to side with the pervert." She said to herself as she stomped up the stairs to her room when she changed direction and headed for Su's room. She found the two of them talking about inventions they've made, Naru cursed that she didn't have anything to throw him out of the building on when Su asked him to join her in a game of hide and seek. As they entered further into the room and Rich saw the jungle environment he stopped cold, fell to his knees and howled in pain as he grasped his head. The screaming could be heard throughout the whole dorm and everyone rushed thinking Su had almost killed him. As they burst in the door they saw Rich in he fetal position mumbling to himself, something about aborting a mission and crying out names. The last thing he said was " WHY GENERAL?" and he passed out from exhaustion.

He was out for a day and a half when he came to he was in the main room looking up at the ceiling. " What happened?" he said tiredly.

" We were hoping you could tell us, you started screaming and collapsed on the floor in Su's room. So what happened?" Motoko asked. All the residents took turns watching him for a few hours and it was Motoko's shift.

" It's nothing." He lied and she wasn't going to let it go.

" Don't lie to me Grayson-sama. I know a thing or two about liars so don't try. Now I will ask again. What happened in Su-chan's room?" this time with more force her hand on her sword handle.

" You don't want to know. Trust me on that once you hear it you won't sleep right for weeks." He avoided the question.

" Tell me anyway. You would be surprised at what I can sleep through."

" You fight demons I take it?" she nodded, " Well there easy. Not human. You wouldn't be able to handle what I've seen. The feelings I've felt doing things I was told to." Rich's eyes went out of focus remembering things long buried. He shuttered at the images. One of the curses of a photographic memory, the vividness never goes away.

At this time Keitaro's aunt Haruka walked in the dormitory looking for her nephew and found Rich sitting on the couch talking to Motoko. ' Well that's interesting. She's actually having a conversation with a guy that isn't Keitaro. I wonder who he is?' the elder Urashima thought as Shinobu spotted her.

" Oh Haruka nice to see you, what are you looking at?" and the girl turned to see Rich was awake. " Oh good he's awake." And she went to tell the others.

Rich sensing Haruka's ki turned around to see the older woman looking at him. He stood up and she walked into the room and introduced herself, " Hello I'm Haruka Urashima."

" Rich Grayson. Pleased to meet you." But as soon as he said his name she was on the defensive.

She pulled away from him and put herself between him and Motoko, " What's wrong Haruka-dono?" Motoko asked confused at her reaction.

" Do you guys know how he is?" she shouted. Now the others were at the doorway since Shinobu got them and heard Haruka's screams, " He's a terrorist, a U.S. government weapon that went a-wall on them and torched a military complex. He's dangerous."

After she said that the room started to get colder, soon they could see their breath and all eyes turned to Rich. Frost was showing at his feet on the ground and his eyes held a cold emptiness to them, " I. AM. NOT. A. WEAPON!" he yelled and enunciated each word loudly. The fear was apparent in the room as Rich started to calm down. Once the room temp regained its normal level he looked into Haruka's eyes and asked, " What have you heard about me?"

" That you're an American science project. That you went ballistic and blew up a government complex. That you've been on the run for the past three years. That your body count is in the hundreds. I leave anything out?"

Rich just stood there in silence, " Is that true?" Motoko asked shaken.

" Most of it." He answered, " But I don't go a-wall. I was part of a project called Atlas, genetically enhanced soldiers trained from adolescence to be an elite strike unit. Only two of us are alive today. The rest are dead."

" Why do they want you dead?" Haruka asked lighting a cigarette.

" Cause I know too much. They stopped the project over a financial issue and we were scrapped and our lives didn't mean anything to them. We were expendable." He said as he hung his head lower almost ashamed at his past.

" What happened to your friends?" Motoko asked but received no answer

The silence was suffocating the others who also wanted to know about his past but they wouldn't get anything from him today. He just sat there and the others went off to think about what just happened.

Later that day Rich took off leaving the others a note saying thanks for the hospitality and goodbye. He was walking down the stairs in front of the dorm and was passing the Tea House at the bottom Haruka stepped out lighting another cigarette. " Where you going?"

" I've been enough trouble here. Why call the feds to take me away?"

" No but I could use some help in here. Mind giving me a hand?" Rich shook his head and followed her in to the Tea House. The place was packed with customers waiting for their food. She tossed him a menu and asked, " Can you cook anything on there?"

" Yeah."

" Good get going." And she turned away leaving him to work the kitchen.

" Looks like another café job." He said to himself and started filling orders. Rich was a good cook so the customers left full and happy. At the end of the day while Rich was cleaning up the kitchen Haruka came around the corner and said

" You're hired." She threw him some sheets and pointed to a door in the back, " there is a spare room back there. You can use it as long as you work here. And we open at 7:30 in the morning so be ready by at least quarter after." And she disappeared back thought the door she came in.

" How does this keep happening to me?" he asked rhetorically and went in the back room finding a small room with a bed and dresser.

The next morning Keitaro woke up and looked at he's clock saying it was 8:00 a.m. so throwing on some clothes and having breakfast with the girls he went down the Tea House to ask his aunt about yesterday with Rich and if she knew anything about is note he left. When he entered the Tea House he found a couple customers chatting with Haruka and sounds coming from the kitchen. Now Haruka usually didn't have any workers normally so he wondered who was in the kitchen. Looking around the order table Keitaro saw Rich working the grill like a pro.

" Rich what are you doing here. Your note said you'd left yesterday."

" Well your aunt roped me into to working here and she set me up in the spare room in the back so I might be around a while." He said bringing an order to be served.

Keitaro walked away and headed back up the steps and got ready to go to prep school and told the girls that Rich was helping out Haruka in the Tea House. It was a mixed reaction Naru was mad, Motoko held a netural expression; Mitsune was excited along with Su who kept going on about her new playmate and ran to her room and Shinobu wasn't sure what to think of him, yes he was handsome but he was also cold sometime literally and she was scared of that.

On Rich's break he heard someone in the bushes by the back of the teahouse and Su popped out with two water balloons in her hands. She threw both balloons and him and missed, pulling two more out she launched the next volley and missed again but the splash caught Rich in the face a bit and the water was scolding hot. Stopping to think he asked Su, " Why are you using hot water?"

" Cause I wanted to know if these new balloons kept the water hot, it's been like a week since I filled them and the water is still hot. Good thing to know my thermal balloons work."

" Thermal balloons?"

" Yeah anyone can use cold water, so I decided to make ones that can hold hot water. They also keep the hot water from burning your hands so you can hold them better. Cool huh?" she smiled.

" Yeah cool. How many of these things to you have?"

" Tons. Want to play?"

" Not right now. I'm on my break but I have a few friends in Nerima that would love to play with these." Rich said and pulled out his phone dialing the Tendo dojo.

After a couple of rings someone picked up, " Tendo household Kasumi speaking can I ask who this is?" she said in her usual sweet voice.

" Hi Kasumi long time no see it's Rich."

" Oh Rich it's been what a couple years? How are you?" she asked.

" Oh I'm fine. Listen is Ranma there?"

" Why yes he is just give me a moment." She put the phone down and got Ranma.

" Yo Rich what's up?" he heard Ranma ask.

" I think I found something to help you and your curse. I have here a friend who has invented a new type of water balloon. Interested?"

" What do I need water balloons for?"

" These can hold hot water for at least a week without it getting cold."

" WHAT? Really? Don't be pulling my leg here Rich." Ranma warned.

" I'm not messing with you Ranma. Listen give me a couple of days and I'll bring some over alright?"

" You better. Man I can't believe you man this is great. See you soon ok?"

" Sure just don't tell Nabiki right now ok."

" Sure thing see you soon." And he hung up jumping up and down. It wasn't a cure but it would help him stay in boy form easer than taking a bath or heating up a kettle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I'm going to stop it there because it's getting too long for my writing anyways. Hope you like the DBZ parts and the Love Hina bits so far. And as far as Rich's return to Nerima that should be interesting in the next chapter. R&R as always.


	8. Past is revealed Part 3

A/N: Disclaimer I don't own anything in this story which sucks but that's live so deal. Hopefully this is the last flashback chapter but you never know.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 8: Past is revealed Part 3

After Rich hung up one Ranma he turned to Su and asked, " How many of those things can you make?"

" Su can make as many as she wants" the blonde princess bounced up and down.

" Good cause my friend in Nerima would like to have as much as he can get for a lifetime."

" No problemo." And she ran back up the stairs to start mass-producing her new thermal balloons.

" Man that girl has spunk." Rich commented to himself and went back to work. He asked Haruka if he could have a couple weeks off his little trip and she agreed, one of the girls could help her out for a while so Rich started to pack his things.

The next day Rich was about ready to head out when he had an unexpected visitor at the rear door to the café. Motoko was standing at the door. " What is it?" he asked.

" I know it's been a couple of weeks but I was wondering if you would tell me what happened to make you on the run from your government?"

" Why are you asking that now?"

" Because I can't let it go. I thought I could but I just can't." she said sadly.

' I'm going to need to catch a later train.' He thought, " Fine but you're going to want to sit down." He suggested.

" I can handle it." She said arrogantly.

" No. It's a long story, like a couple hours." He said and she sat down across from him. The explanation was long as he said, he went from what happened to his parents to the Atlas program, then being set to HHS and what happened at graduation he even mentioned some to the stuff from Nerima and West City but that was about it. After he was finished talking Motoko sat there stunned at what he went through.

" How could people do such a thing?" she asked.

" Because they don't care about the individual. They can't care or else they can't do their job. I understand the reasoning and I don't' blame them for it but that they did after that is what really pisses me off. After everything I did for them they turned me into a target and had me hunted down like an animal. I couldn't let them go after my friends so I made them look for me. And it worked, I've checked up on them time and again and there doing just fine. All of them are in college and living normal lives, not much more I could hope for."

" But why don't you go back to them. I'm sure they miss you so why do you stay away?" she asked as tears ran down her check from the stories he told.

" I'm not ready yet and neither are they, what would happen if I just showed up now after they started a good life for themselves? I would be in the way of them making the progress that they need to live. Everyone needs time apart and our time isn't over yet." He then grabbed his things and walked out the door, " I'll be back in a couple of weeks so don't worry about me, I'll be fine." And he walked out the door.

Rich caught the last train of the day to Nerima. Sure he could fly there but it was just easier for him to travel normally. It was a two-hour ride to Nerima so Rich caught a little shuteye and woke up about 15 minutes from his stop. After he got off the train he looked at the scenery and breathed deep. " Its good to see this place again" and he floated off the ground and flew slowly over the housetops until the got to the Tendo Dojo. Landing softly he went up to the front door and knocked. A moment later Kasumi answered the door.

" Hello, Oh welcome back Rich, I don't know you were coming back." She said surprised to see him at the door.

" Nice to see you too Kasumi. Is Ranma here I have something he'd like to see?" he said stepping into the house.

" Yes he's here," suddenly there was a loud thud and the sound of wood breaking, " It appears that Ranma has just left. Is there something I can get you?"

" Yeah a kettle of warm water. Ranma will have no doubt gotten hit with cold water by now." He said.

" I have one ready just in case of a situation like this." Quickly grabbing the kettle she handed it to Rich. " Here you go."

Rich pulled out a balloon from his pocket and began to fill it up with the hot kettle water. Once he tied it off he went out the door in search of Ranma who should be back any moment.

" Damn that tomboy. Why does she have to keep hitting me for a simple comment? At least Shampoo wasn't there to make things worse. I hope Rich gets here soon with those balloons…" just then Ranma was hit in the face with a water balloon.

After Akane and mallet-sama had hit Ranma he landed in a fountain and got soaked with ice-cold water. But when the balloon hit him he changed back. Without him noticing it he looked around to see who threw it at him. Spotting someone in the shadows he yelled, " Hey man! What's the big idea?"

" Calm down man I just wanted to see if they would actually work on you." Rich came out of the shadows smiling.

" Rich! Man it's good to see you," he ran and hugged Rich who just chuckled and hugged back, " So that was one of the balloons you were talking about?"

" Yeah, works pretty good too. So how have you all been?" Rich asked as the two of them walked back to the dojo. As they walked they chatted about what's been going on over the last couple of years

Out of nowhere came a voice shouting, " Ranma because of you I've seen hell, Shi Shi Houkou Dan!" and a large ball of depression ki flew at the two of them. Ranma dodged out of the way but Rich just stood there. Before Ranma could do anything the ki blast hit Rich and exploded. The smoke took a bit to clear but when it did Rich was unharmed and had a glow of ki energy around him as he stood there.

" Nice to see you Ryoga. Been a long time."

" Rich? Is that you?" the bandana wearing lost boy asked in disbelief.

" Yeah it's me alright. I was just saying hi to Ranma here and you had to go and attack me like that."

" Sorry but I was aiming for Ranma." He apologized.

" It's ok now we were just heading back to the dojo." And the three guys walked back to the Tendo residence.

As they walked in Nabiki who wrapped her arms around his waist screaming his name clobbered Rich. " Easy. Back off a little Nabiki. It's good to see you too." He smiled and the group sat down in time for dinner, which was always excellent. Throughout dinner Nabiki stared at Rich glade he was back for at least a while.

' Man the girls at school are going to go nuts once I get some more pictures of him.' She thought as she ate. " So Rich how long are you going to stay?"

" Only a couple of weeks. I have some thing to take care of back in Hinatasou."

As the meal went by there for once wasn't any fighting or Ranma being launched into the atmosphere. After dinner Rich was walking around the yard in the Tendo complex when he say a small person, at first he thought it was Cologne but at a closer look it was a man.

" Who are you?" the prune like man asked.

" My names Rich, Who are you?"

" I am Happosai the grand master of the 'anything goes fighting style'. What are you doing here, peeping on Akane no doubt?" he old man accused.

" No, from the looks of things you would be the peeping tom." Rich noticed the bunches of female undergarments hanging out of the small pack he had on his back.

" Yes well I need them for my strength." The old pervert said like his life depended on them. At that moment Ranma in his female from walked in the room. The old man Happosai glanced to his right noticing that Ranma entered. In a flash the old pervert was jumping into Ranma-chan's cleavage. Unfortunately with all the men in the Nerima area they are somehow unable to avoid a woman's attack. The old man was no different; as he jumped his face collided with Ranma's fist and was sent out of the building.

" Who was that Ranma?" Rich asked not getting a straight answer from the source.

" That was Happosai. He's the grand master of the Anything Goes school of Martial Arts. He's also the biggest pervert in the entire district. So what's it been like since you took off? You seem stronger than when you left."

" Well I learned how to use ki without emotion. And I have a couple of attacks that lets just say 'fit' my personality a little." Rich said cryptically. " Right now I'm in Hinatasou, not far from Tokyo University."

" What going to college now? Aren't you a little old for college military man?" Ranma joked. Yeah he knew about Rich's past but he didn't care, the guy helped him in more ways than he realized and Ranma Soatome doesn't forget those who help him. " So tell me where did you get those balloons? I've got to know."

" I got them in Hinatasou at the place that I'm staying right now. It's a all girls dormitory except for the manager, funny the a couple of the girls remind me of Akane for some reason, well anyway one of the residents is some kind of mad genius and created these hot water balloons, I can give you the number so if you need to you can call and I'm sure she will send you some more if you need them."

Ranma leaped up and hugged Rich tight to herself almost crushing Rich's head in her bosom. Rich found it hard to breath so he franticly tapped Ranma on the shoulder and she let go and he gasped for air. " So does anyone else know you're here?"

" No and I only came over to get you these balloons and I was going to go back right away." He answered and threw another balloon at Ranma so he changed back into a man.

" Thanks. Well I wouldn't count on anyone not knowing you're here. By now Nabiki will have called all her contacts and there will be a full-fledged mob outside in the morning at least to see you. At least that is what I heard Nabiki say on the phone when I came up here."

" Damn it!" Rich shouted and a wave of angry ki swept through the house, " this is why I wasn't going to stay long."

" Don't worry I'll help you out while you're here. So tell me what are these girls like at the dorm?"

" Well let's just say my first impression was almost as bad as yours. I helped the landlord with something and he invited me to lunch; which turned into dinner. Well as I was standing in the doorway cause he warned me about the residents when one of them came in the door behind me, she was a little drunk and started to feel me up. Naturally I tried to pull her off but in mist of the struggle two other girls came down the stairs and thought I was attacking her. One had a sword and the other came at me with her fist, she broke her hand on my chin and as the other was drawing her sword I managed to keep it in its sheath. So we took the girl with the broken hand to the hospital and got it reset." After a break Rich told him the rest of the story and as it was getting late they put Rich up in the spare room.

As morning came there was a lot of commotion outside. Rich woke up sleepily rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Rich got up and pulled some cloths on as he walked to the closest window. Outside his window he saw a crowd of girls staring at the window. He quickly woke up and ducked down so that they couldn't see him as he crawled back to the bed and from there left the room. Feeling he was safe for the moment Rich looked for an exit from the dojo but found that all the girls were blocking any way for him to escape unnoticed. " NABIKI!" he shouted loud enough for the girls outside to here him. Moments later Nabiki came skipping down the stairs with a pleased look on her face.

" Yes Rich" she almost cooed fluttering her eye lashes.

" You called them didn't you?" he glared at her keeping his temper just below the surface. He wasn't really going to blow his top but he wanted Nabiki to think he would. Unfortunately she knew him for a year and was a great judge of character so she wasn't fooled.

" Oh save it Rich I know you better than that." She winked, " Why are you mad. I thought you would be happy to see all of your admirers. Even after two years and you still drew a crowd if I call your name. I tried that once and they were mad, but hey it was April Fools day." She giggled to herself at the memory of all those girls screaming Rich's name thinking he was inside.

" Well why did you have to do it today and at 6 in the morning. I didn't get to sleep if you must know until 4 in the morning so I've only had two hours of sleep and the last thing I need is a swarm of hormone crazed girls waiting for me to step up outside. So please tell them to go away so I can get some sleep." He asked tired and went back in the room knowing the discussion was over.

" Well looks like I won't be getting paid for his guest aperients." She said disappointed and went outside to tell the mob of estrogen to leave Rich in peace while he slept but that didn't mean there wouldn't be time later.

As Rich fell back down on his pillow and sleep started to envelop him Rich's thoughts turned to Raven, what she was doing, how she was doing, if she was ok and as he slept memories of high school played in his mind. He woke a couple hours later feeling refreshed and went to the kitchen were the others were eating lunch, being that it was a Sunday the whole family was there. Rich took his place next to Ranma and after all Rich had been through and seen watching Ranma eat was still a sight. The speed that he ate with would astound the most experienced person. To him eating was like everything else, a martial art and he was damn good at it to. Ranma's hands were a blur between his mouth and the plate.

After lunch Rich went for a walk around the neighborhood getting the feeling back as he walked down the block three rock came speeding out of nowhere. It looked like Rich didn't move and as the rocks arrived where he was they kept on going as if they went through nothing at all. Cologne came out from her hiding place to see Rich keep walking down the street, ' He's improved so much in this time. He is most worthy of marring Shampoo.' She thought and went back to the café.

As Rich went on his walk the girls from that morning seemed to pop up out of nowhere and start chasing him around town, after about the eighth time he got fed up with it and took off to the skies. As he was high above the rooftops in Nerima the calmness of the air had his thoughts wander around, As Rich sat atop the clouds in meditation he lost all track of time and when he came out of it the sun had gone down so he glided over to the dojo and as he landed the back yard lights came on and Ranma came walking out to him.

" Where have you been all day?"

" Up and about." Rich answered quietly still lost in though a little.

" Did I see you flying earlier?"

" Yeah, something I picked up on in West City. Look Ranma I know what's going on here so you can just stop," Ranma was about to say something but the way Rich was acting worried him, " I have to leave and get on with my trip. I don't know what I need before I go back home but I don't know what it is. I can't stay here." And he went inside and packed his stuff. When he came back out Ranma hadn't moved, " Here." And he handed Ranma a box full of the thermal balloons and walked outside were he look off and flew back to Hinatasou.

As it turns out Rich leaving early for the Hinata house was a good thing. After that little incident with Hanuka the American government somehow knew where Rich was staying and sent a strike team in to 'handle' the problem. A group of 20 men started moving through the woods on the hill to the dorm all of them heavily armed with fully automatic weapons and in full Kevlar body armor. As the special ops team moved in to take the building. With all the stealth of their training they entered the Hina house and had an exact possession on all its residence. As they moved all the residents to the main room and waited there pray. A call comes over their radio saying their target was on its way and an estimated ETA was in a couple minutes they got ready knowing who they were dealing with and trained for two years to find him and kill him.

Rich was almost at the Hina house when he felt more presences at that dorm than he should. There was about 26 auras and couple more at the Tea House, ' Damn they found me! And now I've got them involved in this.' Rich thought and decided not to disappoint them since they've come all this way, best not to disappoint and Rich went in and landed in front of the dorm. The soldiers didn't move in on him when he landed, that wasn't the plan. They would wait until they had him surrounded and then overwhelm him with numbers to take him down. As Rich approached the main room he saw everyone that lived at the in lying in the main room. As he saw all six residents were sprawled on the floor the soldiers decided it was time to strike.

Four of them showed up from behind the furniture and six more form the kitchen. Five came through the ceiling as they all got into position for the attack they failed to notice the bright flashes of light coming from Rich's hands, soon there were fifteen balls of light one next to each op member. Before they noticed Rich extended his ki into a shield around himself and the residents, " Hell Zone Grenade!" and the ki balls exploded killing all fifteen op members. The remaining five that were outside the building came rushing in to see what happened. They were met by Rich and Motoko who had woken up just before Rich attacked and stood in a ready stance still in her oversized t-shirt that she slept in. The energy barrier was still up and the five soldiers opened fire at them but the bullets were deflected away. " Motoko, these guys have most likely been trained to take me down so I want you to be careful with them." He looked over his shoulder at her and she nodded, " And try to keep at least on of them alive I might need some questions answered." And he dropped the shield and went in for the attack.

It seemed to the others as they started to wake up that Motoko and Rich were fighting a bunch of practice dummies, their team work and the way they moved was like poetry in motion. Once everyone was down Rich could have sworn he heard gunfire coming from the Tea House only to find Haruka walking in the dorm with a gun in her hand and some blood on her cloths.

" Rich! Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" he yelled and everyone winced knowing that pissing Haruka off was like signing a death warrant. But Rich walked over to her calmly knowing how exhausted she really was, after all this time Rich was great judge of character and had a sixth sense of what someone needed and Haruka needed to have a nice warm cup of tea while she sat down and gathered her thoughts.

After everyone got dressed into something more decent than their pajamas everyone looked to Rich to get the answers to what really happened. So Rich went into his explanation of himself omitting what he felt they didn't need to know, which was quite a bit. He mostly went over why they were after him exactly but didn't tell him about the sort of things he did for them. He talked about his training, which Motoko found extremely interesting and secretly planned on getting him to train with her. And everything lead to the present where they were all sitting, looking at him intently.

' Man and I thought I had issues.' Keitaro thought to himself after listening to Rich's story.

The others sat there in shock except Motoko because he told her before he left for Nerima. As the others were processing the information, Su was the first one to speak up.

" So, do you want to play Rich?" she asked hopping up and down.

" Not much gets her down does it?" he turned to the others and asked getting a unified headshake. " Sure Su but could we not play in your room? I don't think I can handle that right now ok?" She nodded enthusiastically grabbing his hand and they rushed off to places unknown.

" Well it looks like those two are getting along famously." Mitsune said taking a sip from her sake glass. She looked over at Naru and asked, " What's the matter Naru. Not as bad of a guy as you wanted to make him out to be?"

Naru didn't even respond she just sat there as her mind tried to think of what it was like to live in Rich's shoes. Having all that stuff happen to you and still be sane. Now his break down in Su's room made sense to everyone. " It's ok if he stays here, it's not like we can really make him leave. Could we?" she asked rhetorically but the others nodded anyways in agreement.

A couple of hours later Rich came into the main room where Keitaro, Motoko and Mitsune were sitting down watching T.V. When he entered Motoko looked up sensing him enter since he wasn't exactly making a lot of noise walking. The others followed suit-taking notice to his appearance. Motoko walked over to him, " Um… Rich I was wondering if you wanted to join me in training. It's always more beneficial if you train with someone rather than yourself." As a small blush appeared on her checks. She didn't feel the same way she did towards Keitaro but still the thought of asking a guy to do something with her always made her blush.

" Sure, I could use a little work out." And as the two fighters left the room Mitsune turned to Keitaro and asked.

" So do you really think there going to train or do something _else?_" the fox women asked the young landlord.

" I don't know what you're ensuing KItsune but I would suggest leaving them alone for now." He said in wisdom that seemed more befitting a monk.

On the roof Motoko and Rich were standing a couple of yards apart each in a stance. Motoko had her sword out and poised for an attack. At first she wanted to use her boken thinking a real blade would be too much to practice with but Rich insisted she use her blade and the thought, ' Well it's his own fault if he's hurt.' As Rich was standing in his combat stance Motoko was measuring him up, ' I know he's fast and strong from what he did to Naru's hand but I don't know how fast or strong. The first time he caught me by surprise but now I'm ready for him. I know he can use ki but I don't know what he can all do with it. I'll have to be careful if I want to beat him.'

Meanwhile Rich was making his own assessment, ' I shouldn't take what I see on looks, she probably faster and stronger than that, she uses ki but through her sword, that limits her abilities somewhat. I think I should play possum for a bit not to reveal what I know too soon.' Just then Motoko took the insinuative and attacked first, raising her sword high above her as she let the ki flow ready for her assault, " Rock Splitting Sword!" she yelled and swiped her blow down sending her ki wave cross the roof squarely at Rich who didn't even move wanting to judge the strength of her attacks from he damage she can dish out. As it impacted his body Rich grunted in a little pain.

' Man that actually hurt a little, she's a lot stronger than I first took her for.' The blow forced a cloud of dust to surround him and as the dust settled down Rich's silhouette was standing proud for all to see. He grabbed his right shoulder rubbing it slightly, " Not bad Motoko. That actually hurt a bit," and smiled and went on the offensive. Moving slowly he rushed her, sure she could attack from a distance but how what she in close quarters combat. Rich was making strikes at her torso gaining some ground, as he didn't want to remove a limb from his body with her sword, Rich pulled back seeing that she wasn't giving it her all. So he back off and let her recover. " Look if you don't want to do this fine but if you're worried about hurting me don't bother, I can take a couple of scratches." So Rich attacked again and Motoko didn't hold back, he threw a punch and was going to take his arm off when it struck and there was a strange clang sound of metal hitting metal. Now she got it, he had metal arm guards, Rich smiled as he knew she wouldn't hesitate again and since he was in such close quarters he used the breaking point and struck the top of the roof. As if a small grenade went off where he touched the roof the force of the explosion launched Motoko back in the air.

She recovered, flipping back and landing a good distance away from Rich as he stood back up slowly leaving his back exposed knowing she would take the opening. As he rushed his back he disappeared and showed up right behind her and pulled her arms in a full nelson causing her to drop her sword. I fell to the ground with a clang. Rich leaned to talk in her ear, " Looks like I win huh?" and what he didn't know was the proximity of their bodies and the breathing on close to her ear was getting Motoko a little hot and bothered as she dropped all resistance to his holding her and relaxed against him. He let her go and she slumped to the ground.

' Why did he stop? It felt so good, having him hold me like that.' She found herself thinking and her face red as a cherry. Quickly pushing that thought out of her head and picked up her sword and sheathed it. It was almost dinnertime and they went down and cleaned up for dinner.

All through dinner Kitsune kept teasing the two of them for being alone together but shut up with one look from Rich's cold gray eyes.

A couple of weeks have passed and life at the old Inn and the new resident fell into their routine. He woke up, trained with Motoko, ate breakfast with the others, while the others went to school he would stay around the house and help with any cleaning and taking care of Mitsune when she was hung over (meaning every day). Once the students came home he and Motoko would do some more training and then dinner would be served. They'd eat and if Keitaro or Naru needed help with their studies since Rich was a real genius they could ask him questions and he'd answer.

It took a bit but Naru finally armed up to Rich being around the inn and if she'd send Keitaro flying or tried Rich would seem to pop up and try to find out the whole story before it resorted to violence. I only took a couple of weeks before both Motoko and Naru stopped hitting first and asking questions never but it didn't stop completely since Haruka still needed help down at the Tea House.

For some reason Rich hadn't seen much of Su and there were a lot of odd noises coming from her room in the middle of the night. A couple of months later she came out of her room anxious to find Rich. She bugged everyone asking if they'd seen him. At the moment Rich was helping Keitaro clean the hot springs. It came easier when two people did it especially considering one was a trained military man who was obsessed with keeping things tidy.

Su came in the hot springs and preformed her flying kick to the immortal landlord, " Heya Keitaro have you seen Rich?" she asked happily.

After he regained his senses Keitaro pointed to the drained hot springs. Su hopped of his head and jumped into the drained spring and landed on Rich's head, " Heaoooo. Rich I've got something for you to check out in my room. Wanna see?" and without giving him the chance to answer she dragged him to her room.

Once in the jungle of Su's room Rich was still a little nervous about the scenery but he didn't let it bother him anymore, he'd put it behind him finally was ready to move on. Once Su showed back up after jumping through the dense foliage she came out with what looked like a full body suit, rather small and form fitting. She threw it at him and asked for him to try it on for her. After changing (not it front of her but in a changing room in her room. Rich wondered why she had a changing room but knowing what he did about the blonde genius he didn't ask any questions) As the thought it was skin tight but not uncomfortable, he looked in the full length mirror at himself and noticed that it curved to every shape of his body. Su looked him over like a tailor checking to see if everything fit all right and then went into the explanation of what it did.

" All righty now this suit is suppose to interface with you nervous system via your skin and increases your abilities by a factor of 10, cool huh? Well the thing has the works but I never got around to figuring out where to but the suits self destruct device so I had to forego that." She smiled, ' I originally built it for Keitaro for his fight with Motoko's older sister Tsuruko but that's a long time ago. Anyway since Keitaro has been training with Seta and Motoko on occasion he really doesn't need it and I thought since you were going against the feds I would give you a hand." Her smile didn't go away. In fact it only got bigger.

Rich looked down at the young women in front of him with a smile of his own. " Thanks Su. I've never gotten a better present." ' Except that one time me and Raven.' But stopped that thought before he went on.

After Rich came away from Su's room he ran into Motoko who what looking for him to begin their afternoon training session. He had the suit on under his cloths now. " Ah, Rich I was just looking for you. Would you like to begin out sparing session now?" In recent weeks her sessions with Rich had blossomed into something not unlike love but there was something holding her back. At first she thought it was because of the way she felt about Urashima, but it wasn't that. It was his ki; no matter what how she looked at it his ki wasn't natural. From everyone she met there ki was to her a solid color but Rich's swirled between blue and red, sliver and gold. Like in a state of conflict. Another thing was that that his ki glowed slightly brighter than the others almost artificial in a way.

They headed up on the roof for their training. Today they were both using bokens, Rich wasn't one to use weapons for close quarters combat unless it's a knife. However that does not mean Rich cannot use a sword in fact he's about as good as Motoko its just not his preferred style of combat. As they got into their spar their wood bokens clashed together a smile was on both of their faces. They moved as a blur along the roof of the inn. As Motoko charged him Rich didn't move he just sat there and blocked her attacks. Motoko got carried away and started to loosen her defense. Rich saw his time to strike in a flash Rich had his boken at her throat. She stopped instantly gazing down at his boken pint just millimeters away from her throat. Her labored breathing apparent and her sweat rolled down her neck. She was exhausted but at the same time exhilarated never before had she felt this alive. They stayed in this possession for some time with Rich kneeling, his boken thrust upward at her throat as she let her arms dangle at her sides looking down on him. Finally she collapsed and fell over his shoulder. As he reached to steady her she tried to kiss him. Rich just put his index and middle finger to her lips to stop her.

" No. I can't." he said looking her in the eye.

" Why not?" she asked frustrated, " we're both adults and I know you feel something. You must, I've only felt like this around Urashima; but never like this. I simply can't find another man who makes me feel like this!" as a tear started to roll down her check.

Rich wiped the tear away and brought her face so she was looking at him, " But don't you see. If you have found two men that make you feel love, who's to say there isn't someone out there that is meant for you and only you. I've found that person for me but she is in America living her life, as she needs right now. That is why I am here. To let her be herself." Rich said but had a sad look in his eye. " I'm here because I need to be strong enough to protect her from my past."

" How…how did you two meet?" she asked.

" High school," he chuckled as he remembered, " She and our friends kept bugging me to talk to them. She even followed me home one day just to talk. But I was to thick headed back then to realize what I really needed. I thought that all I needed was my work, my orders. What a fool I was." He smiled, " I even threatened her and her friends to stay away from me at gun point in my apartment. After that I got the call from the General that Atlas was going to be canceled. My world crumbled around me and turned to dust. After that I finally opened up to them and it was the best thing I could have done. God I haven't seen her in a year or so."

" Why so long? If you love her why not see her every day. Why would you choose to abandoned love for this?" she cried in frustration find some way for him to chose her.

" Because I can't be with her for her. She needs to find her way just like to rest of us. She knows I'll be back fro her."

" How can she just wait? If it was me I wouldn't have let you go to save the life of me." She replied.

" Because we have faith. We know each other and trust the other with out lives."

" But do you trust her with your heart?"

" Completely."

" I see." And she looked away grief sweeping over her. She couldn't understand what he meant about this kind of love and trust but she wanted to so badly it hurt. She desperately wanted to feel what he felt everyday, to not have to worry about love but to have it there even if you can't see the one you love. She started to cry again against his shoulder.

Of course as with any private conversation in the Hina house Kitsune, Su, Shinobu and Naru were there listening in. Motoko was to caught up in her emotions to notice but Rich knew they were being watched but didn't do anything about it. ' If they want to here this let them, just gives me a reason to embarrass them later' the thought fiendishly as he comforted Motoko.

Later that night at dinner it was unusually quiet that meal. The four girls exchanged knowing glances toward Rich and Motoko. Naru was a little mad that Motoko was after her man but knew she wasn't so serious if she tried a pass at Rich. Now everyone knew her feelings except for Keitaro who to Rich's observation was oblivious to all the girls' affections.

" So how was your training this afternoon Rich?" Kitsune asked giving him a little wink.

" I'm sure you know all about it from watching us by the stairs." He said back staring her down.

' Busted.' All four of the girls thought and quickly resumed eating.

After dinner that night Haruka made a trip up to the dorm to talk with Rich.

" Had fun today?" she asked.

" What would you know about it?" he raised his eyebrow.

" You don't think you and Motoko are the only ones here that can sense ki did you?" she shot back lighting her cigarette and taking a long drag.

" No, I just didn't think you would be keeping tabs on me, or were you keeping tabs on her?"

" Both of you actually. I was worried that she'd hurt you or you might lose control and kill someone like Keitaro. He has the worst luck you know. I figured he might somehow get involved in your spar and get hurt. But then I noticed Motoko's ki started to waver. What did you two talk about that got her in such a right state?"

" She came on to me and I denied her. Now before you say anything I have someone else back home and I will not betray her for a good time with Motoko or any other girl that I've come a cross on my journey. She'll find someone for her and they'll have a happy life together. You'll see." Rich said smiling.

' How can someone like him change so much since coming here open up so much to this group of all people? Well maybe it's the inn itself. Hina always did say there was a strange magic that flowed threw these halls that help people become better after staying here.' Haruka thought and left the young solider to himself and went to check on Keitaro and Naru to make sure she wasn't killing him.

Time went on at the Hina House and it came up on the one year anniversary of Rich's arrival. That night Rich packed his gear planning on telling the others that it was time to go home and get his life together. He wasn't sure how he was going to break it to them. Shinobu and Motoko would take it hard he knew, Su would wonder if he could come back and play with her sometime, Naru and Kitsune probably wouldn't care all that much, same with Haruka. Keitaro would be sad to see him go. Rich got the feeling other than the girls Keitaro didn't have many friends but he told Keitaro if he was ever in America to look him up Rich would most likely know if he would arrive and greet him at the airport.

That night as Rich was getting ready to leave. As he opened his door Mitsune was leaning against the wall and looked at him. Behind her were Motoko and Naru. Keitaro it seemed was too tired from his daily work to say goodbye.

" Well trying to sneak out in the middle of the night huh?" Mitsune said.

" No I just thought it would be easier to get through traffic at night when everyone was inside asleep." He said matter-o-factly. The look on Motoko's face said what she wanted to ask. It was the same look Nabiki gave him when he left Nerima the first time. She wanted him to stay but in her heart she knew that he needed to go home now and be with his love. Naru had on a curious expression, she looked like she didn't care but her body language said that she was a bit insecure about him leaving. Like she would feel uncomfortable when he wasn't around, he often saw her like this if Keitaro was out doing something. He knew of course that Naru wanted to be with Keitaro but for some reason they weren't.

" Well I guess you've been here long enough," Naru said, " but it will be different around here without you." She huffed and stuck out her hand; which he gladly accepted making sure he didn't squeeze her hand too hard.

Now Motoko, a little teary-eyed latched onto Rich and squeezed him tightly. " I'll miss you." She chocked out. Both Mitsune and Naru were a bit shocked at Motoko's behavior, sure they knew she liked him but this was un-Motoko like behavior.

Once she finally let go of him he gave her a chaise kiss on her forehead and smiled, " It'll be ok Motoko. It'll be ok." He said to her; picking up his gear and walked out of the all women's dormitory.

After getting to the street he jumped in the air and flew to the airport. Sure he could have flown home but with all the money he had from the deal with Bulma a plane ticket wasn't a big expense.

After he landed in Steel City he decided to fly to Jump City. Hell if it was inside a country flying didn't use up that much energy. As he made his way into Jump City he saw a store being robbed. The story owner was lying on the ground with blood on the ground and splattered all along the wall, he was dead. The robbers were still inside, Rich set his traveling pack on the rooftop he landed on and jumped down to ground level to stop the thieves. As he came in the front door the two robbers turned around and opened fire. Each was using a 9mm handgun and fired off three shots. Rich on the other hand caught all six shots and let them fall to the ground with a soft pinging sound. Through their ski masks there eyes widened and jaws dropped. Rich casually walked up to them and took the guns away; both robbers were in such shock that they didn't even realize that he moved.

Rich handcuffed them to a street lamp outside the store and called the cops on his cell. After that he went in search of Raven. He knew where she was after all he'd been keeping tabs on her all this time. He was heading over to her home address when he heard sirens blaring coming from the downtown area and knowing what work she did she would of course be there.

" And that brings us to now." Rich said finally finishing his four-year travel story. Of course he omitted certain things and other stuff he couldn't know since he wasn't there. The others sat there in silence at the hours long tail. They just stated at him when Raven squeezed his hand that she'd been holding. She smiled up at him and kissed him right there not really knowing what came over her it might have been a way of confirming that he was hers and no one else's in the past. Hey after hearing all of these girls crawling over your man wouldn't you wonder if he left something out so he didn't hurt you?

Anyways that kiss snapped everyone out of his or her shocked state. " Well I say we have a party for the reunion of our two long lost friends." Victor said shouting and cracking open a beer. The others followed suit and pretty soon Raven's whole house was party central with pizza, beer, and nachos everywhere.

Meanwhile in jail our friendly little terrorist was sitting around looking rather nervous. It was the graveyard shift at the police station and he was sitting in his little 8 X 8 cell when the doors at the far end opened to the holding cells. Three men in nice business suits came into the hallway of cell doors. As they got closer he say one of them reaching to his underarm gun holster and took out a 9mm and proceeded to attach a silencer to the barrel.

Now all three men were at his cell door, the man in front of the group asked, " Do you know why we are here?" he just nodded, ' good now would you please tell me why you failed your assignment?"

" It wasn't my fault. I did everything I was asked but there was another hero there. How was I supposed to know that another one would show up? I wasn't given proper information." He said pleading for his life.

" The bosses understand what happened but this was your last chance and you failed." At that point the man to his right aimed his gun and shot the jailed man three times, two in the chest and one in the head, right in between the eyes.

" Well it looks like we have another player in town to deal with." The lead man received nodes from his two companions. " We have to report this to the bosses immediately." And they walked out of the cell corridor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Finally done with the back-story. I'm sure all of you must feel like I was doing this on purpose but I had all these ideas and I just couldn't let them go to waste could I? Well you all know the drill and I hope to get many reviews for this.


End file.
